Das Leben wie es sein sollte
by Wattepad
Summary: James wusste jetzt was er zu tun hatte. Er hatte es immer verdrängt, aber nun konnte er nicht anders, er musste Lily verlassen und Harry mitnehmen..." Ausschnitt aus dem Prolog AU-Story / neugierig? Reinlesen!
1. Prolog

A/N: Hallo an alle Leser! Eigentlich sollte ich an meiner Story _Blut_ weiter schreiben... aber die Idee für diese Story ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf... also hab ich angefangen sie zu schreiben.

Inhaltlich ist diese Story nicht ganz so ernst wie _Blut _und auch nicht so dunkel... aber ich hab eigentlich keine Ahnung wohin mich die Story führt. Seht es als kleine Nebenbeschäftigung, denn _Blut_ ist auf Dauer sehr anstrengend...

Ich weiß auch eigentlich nicht, ob ich diese Story weiter schreibe, denn _Blut_ bleibt meine Hauptbeschäftigung.

Also, alle die wollen, dass ich das hier weiterschreibe. Schreibt mir ein Review mit "JAAAAA, Wattepad, schreib weiter!"

Sohoo! Dann mal los ne :D

Disclaimer: wisst ihr... bla bla bla und so weiter...

* * *

Kapitel 1: Prolog

"Das kann nicht dein ernst sein, Krone!" schnaufte eine tiefe männliche Stimme ungläubig.

"Und was schlägst du vor, mein ohh ach so kluger Freund Tatze?" fragte eine andere männliche Stimme trocken.

James Potter und Sirius Black saßen gemeinsam in Sirius Wohnung. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage waren furchtbar gewesen. Die Welt draußen feierte den Untergang des dunklen Lord Voldemort, aber die beiden Männer hatten gar nichts was sie feiern konnten. Lily Potter war gestorben, Harry, der Sohn von James und Lily, hatte aber unglaublicher Weise überlebt, mit nichts weiter als einer kleinen Narbe auf der Stirn.

James konnte es sich nicht verzeihen, nicht da gewesen zu sein, an dem Tag als es passierte. Als Voldemort zu ihnen kam, den einunddreißigsten Oktober.

Es war ein stürmischer Tag, der schon morgens keinen viel versprechenden Anblick bot und James hatte gespürt, dass etwas passieren würde, was genau hatte er nicht ahnen können. Seitdem der Krieg tobte und nichts als Verwüstung zurück ließ, war James sonst so gelassene und witzige Persönlichkeit verschwunden, sie machte Platz für einen viel bitteren und ernsteren Mann. Bei Sirius war es nicht anders gewesen. Krieg veränderte Menschen. Nicht nur das, auch Liebe veränderte sich, oder wie James bitter dachte, verschwand sie.

Lily und er, er hätte wissen sollen, dass es niemals funktionieren würde, dass sie nicht zueinander passten, aber Liebe machte blind, das wusste er nun.

Sie hatten mit kleinen Streitereien angefangen, Kleinigkeiten und dann wurde es schlimmer umso tiefer der Krieg mit seiner alles zerstörenden Faust voranschritt, brennen und morden ließ. Lily fing an alles, aber auch alles, was in der magischen Welt in ihren Augen falsch war zu kritisieren, es hatte damals bei Quidditch angefangen und hatte nicht mehr aufgehört. Selbst die Dinge die James liebte machte sie zu Nichte. Er verstand sie nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Lag es daran, dass er magisch aufgewachsen war und sie nicht? Wahrscheinlich, dachte er. Es musste so sein, denn sonst ergab es keinen Sinn. Er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen als er an den einunddreißigsten dachte. Sirius sah wie sein Freund zusammen zuckte und legte aufmunternd eine Hand auf James Schulter.

Nachdenklich schloss James die Augen und dachte noch mal an diesen einen Tag.

* * *

"Was machst du da?"

James drehte sich um. Es war Lily, was nicht verwunderlich war, da sie neben Harry, der einzige Mensch in diesem Haus war.

Lily sah in den letzten Tagen fürchterlich aus, dachte James. Ihre langen dunkelroten Haare sahen stumpf aus, sie trug sie nur noch in einen unordentlichen Zopf gebunden. Ihre sonst so schönen grünen mandelförmigen Augen, waren matt. Sie war außerdem auffallend dünn geworden. Früher als James sie angesehen hatte, sah er sie mit Liebe an, jetzt aber, sah er nur eine Frau, einen anderen Menschen, nichts weiter. Am Anfang hatte es ihm Angst gemacht, das Fehlen seiner Gefühle. Nun aber war es normal.

"Ich bastle Dekorationen für heute Abend. Ich will mit Harry Samheim feiern." antwortete James fröhlich und versuchte ein Lächeln. Es war nicht mehr ganz so leicht wie früher einfach nur zu Lächeln, aber er versuchte es. Den einzigen Menschen den James momentan anlächeln konnte war Harry und da brauchte er sich nicht einmal anstrengen. Lily sah ihn kritisch an.

"Samheim?" fragte sie auch schon skeptisch. Ihre Augen waren auf die Miniatur Kürbisse und Skelette die James gebastelt hatte gerichtet.

"Ja, du weißt schon, das Fest der Zauberer, die Muggel feiern es auch nur unter dem Namen Halloween." antwortete James und besah dabei noch nachdenklich eine Kürbissskulptur an. Das Grinsen ist etwas verrutscht, dachte er und hob seinen Zauberstab um es zu verbessern.

"Ja, ich weiß und ich bin nicht damit einverstanden, dass du es mit Harry feiern möchtest!" fauchte sie plötzlich.

James ließ den Kürbiss geräuschvoll auf den Boden fallen. Er starrte Lily verblüfft an.

"W-w- was?" brachte er nur geschockt heraus.

"Du hast mich gehört" antwortete sie nur spitz und wollte gehen. James stand ruckartig auf und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

"Lass mich los!" schrie sie ihn an.

Etwas anderes hatte sich auch verändert, Lily ließ sich nicht mehr von ihm anfassen…

Er ließ sie nicht los und sah ihr stattdessen fest in die Augen.

"Ich habe es letztes Jahr nicht mit Harry feiern können, aber dieses Jahr werde ich es tun. Du weißt was Samheim für die Zauberer bedeutet." grollte James.

Lily sah ihn giftig an.

"Ja, was es für dunkle Reinblütige Zauberer bedeutet!"

James ließ sie los als hätte er sich verbrannt.

"Was willst du damit sagen? Das ich ein dunkler Zauberer bin?" fragte er, seine Stimme war ruhig aber seine Augen sprühten nur so vor Zorn, er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Nein, aber nur reinblütige Familien feiern es und ich möchte nicht, dass Harry mit diesen furchtbaren Traditionen in Berührung kommt!" antworte sie ebenso ruhig.

James sah sie ungläubig an. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seine Hände.

"Aber du bist eine Hexe, es ist egal woher man stammt, das Fest sollte für jeden wichtig sein."

James war froh seine Stimme kontrollieren zu können, sonst würde Lily ihm das auch noch vorwerfen. Für ihn war das Fest besonders wichtig, seitdem seine Eltern tot waren, Samheim war als Gedenktag an sie gerichtet. Sie waren ein Jahr nachdem er Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte gestorben. Es war ein Todesserangriff und es hatte fast ganz Potter Manor zerstört. Es war nun fast zwei Jahre her.

Lily sah ihn merkwürdig an. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich verzogen. James konnte nicht genau erkennen um was für Gefühle es sich handelte oder wollte es nicht wirklich, wie er sich eingestand. Er wollte nicht sehen wie sich ihr Gesicht bei dem Wort Hexe vor Abneigung verzog, überhaupt wollte er diese Veränderung an Lily nicht mehr sehen.

Er wollte einfach nicht sehen, wie sie anfing Zauberer und Hexen zu hassen.

Das erste Mal, als James merkte, das etwas mit Lily nicht stimmte, war als sie immer weniger Magie benutzte und dann zu James vollkommenen Schock ihren Zauberstab beiseite legte und in eine Truhe einschloss. Es war das schlimmste was ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe tun konnte, seine eigene Magie verleugnen. James hatte seine Magie immer geliebt. Das Gefühl zu zaubern, das beruhigende Kribbeln in seinem Blut. Die euphorische Wirkung besonders starker Zauber. Es war herrlich und deswegen konnte er Lily nicht verstehen. Er wollte es nicht darauf schieben, dass sie Muggelgeboren war, aber es war die einzige logische Erklärung, da sie anfing alles auf Muggelart zu machen, jedenfalls so wie James es sich vorstellte wie man etwas auf Muggelart machte.

Ganz leise flüsterte sie etwas, aber James hatte es verstanden.

"Ich wünschte ich wäre keine Hexe…" es raubte ihm fast den Atem. Sein Herz stand für kurze Zeit still.

"Das- das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" sagte er atemlos. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen waren weit geöffnet und starrten Lily an.

Sie sah ihn giftig an. James wusste jetzt was er zu tun hatte. Er hatte es immer verdrängt, aber nun konnte er nicht anders, er musste Lily verlassen und Harry mitnehmen. Jetzt war noch ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, da sie sich verstecken mussten, aber er schwor sich, dass er sie nach dem Krieg verlassen würde.

"Ich werde dich nach dem Krieg verlassen, Lily.." hauchte er, nun sah Lily ihn ungläubig an.

"Du willst WAS?" schrie sie auch schon.

"Ich werde dich verlassen und Harry mitnehmen. Es ist das Beste. Du liebst mich nicht mehr, ich spüre es… und-" Er machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft bevor er weiter redete. "Ich liebe dich auch nicht mehr. Außerdem kann Harry nicht richtig aufwachsen, wenn seine Mutter nicht akzeptiert, dass sie eine Hexe ist." Er wusste, dass es sehr hart war, was er gesagt hatte. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Einen auf glückliche Familie machen, während er Angst haben musste, dass seine Frau ihn eines Nachts umbrachte, weil er seine Magie liebte und sie für nichts auf der Welt aufgeben würde? Wie er es vorhergesehen hatte, explodierte Lily. Sie hatte schon immer ein tickendes Temperament gehabt. Eine falsche Bewegung oder ein falsches Wort und schon ´boom´ explodierte sie.

"Das kannst du nicht machen! Du kannst mir Harry nicht wegnehmen! Er muss normal aufwachsen, weg von Magie, weg von diesem irren Krieg!" Sie kreischte hysterisch und brach in eine Tirade aus. James verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. Meine armen Ohren, dachte er nur.

"Aber Harry ist magisch!" rief er über ihr Geschrei. Sie hielt inne und sah ihn ängstlich an, bevor sie wieder anfing zu schreien.

"Nein! Ist er nicht!" es hörte sich so an als glaubte sie selbst nicht so ganz daran, sondern eher so, als versuchte sie es sich einzureden.

Als James hörte was sie sagte, hatte er alle Mühe nicht auch auszurasten.

"Was ist überhaupt los mit dir? Wie kannst du so was nur sagen? Was ist passiert, dass du deine Magie nur so hasst?" fragte James sie aufgebracht.

"Die Magie ist Schuld an allem. Das meine Schwester mich hasst, das meine Eltern gestorben sind und das Krieg ist. Magie, es ist alles die Magie Schuld, merkst du das nicht?" fragte sie hysterisch. James sah sie erschrocken an. Sie hatte was irres an sich.

Dicke Tränen liefen Lily aus den Augen. Sie schluchzte stumm. Früher hätte James das Bedürfnis gehabt sie zu trösten und zu beschützen. Jetzt war da nur noch Abneigung und Ekel. Wortlos drehte sich James um. Er musste raus. Kurz raus in die Luft. Er hielt das nicht mehr aus. Er konnte nicht mehr bei ihr bleiben. Morgen würde er sich Harry schnappen und zu Sirius gehen.

* * *

So war alles gekommen. Ausgerechnet als er nicht da war, kam Voldemort. Lily konnte sich nicht wehren, da sie ihre Magie nicht mehr nutzte, dass einzige was sie getan hatte, war Harry mit ihrem Körper zu schützen. James konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wie Harry es überlebt hatte. Einen Todesfluch, den _Avada Kedavra._

Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Liebe von Lily Harry gerettet hatte, aber wie viele andere Mütter hatten versucht ihre Kinder so auch noch zu retten? Viele und nichts dergleichen war passiert. Dumbledore war außerdem James und Sirius größtes Problem. Er wollte zum Wohl Harrys ihn zu den Dursleys bringen, zu Lilys Schwester und diese waren alle Muggel. Der Grund dafür war, dass das Blut in Petunias Adern, noch die schützende Wirkung erzielen könnte die Harry noch brauchte, weswegen noch brauchte war James unklar. Noch unklarer war ihm aber, wie nicht magisches Blut schützen konnte. Sicher Todesser waren noch im Umlauf, hatten momentan aber so die Hosen voll, dass sie sich nichts mehr wagen würden. Ihr _Meister _war schließlich tot, dachte James spöttisch. Dumbledore war aber anderer Meinung und erwartete jetzt von James ihm Harry zu geben. James hatte nichts anderes zu Dumbledore gesagt als "Nur über meine Leiche". Ein anderes Problem war, dass James und Sirius den Verräter Pettigrew nicht mehr finden konnten. Er war verschwunden. Diese Ratte hatte Voldemort verraten, wo sie sich versteckt hatten, er war den Geheimniswahrer. Fälschlicherweise dachten alle Sirius wäre der Geheimniswahrer gewesen und somit der Verräter, das war aber auch der Clou an der ganzen Sache, niemand hätte Pettigrew erwartet.

Ein mörderischer Hass stieg in James auf, er ballte sein Hände zu Fäusten, er spürte wie seine Fingernägel sich tief in das Fleisch seiner Hände gruben und ihm etwas warmes um die Finger lief, es interessierte ihn aber nicht.

"Ich weiß nicht James" antworte Sirius leise, der sonst so gut aussehende junge Mann, sah stark mitgenommen aus. Seine dunkelblauen Augen wirkten müde.

"Bist du nun dabei oder nicht, Tatze?" fragte James abwartend und sah Sirius geduldig an. Dieser nickte und flüsterte.

"Für dich und Harry werde ich alles tun"

"Ich für dich auch" flüsterte James leise zurück. Eine peinlich Berührte Stille folgte.

* * *

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Reviews sind erwünscht.

Gruß wattepad :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Huhu :) Hier ist schon das "erste Kapitel "

ich danke PowL für seine Review und hier bitte sehr, das nächste Kapi :D

Für alle die meine Story _Blut_ noch lesen nächstes Kapi kommt auch noch, also freut euch schon mal ;)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter nix meins, die Idee zur Story allerdings schon :P

* * *

Kapitel 1: Erdbeeren und Hogwarts Affären

"Verdammt!" stieß Sirius atemlos aus. Seine dunkelblauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

"Verdammt! Wir haben´s wirklich getan, Krone!" Sirius blickte zur Seite und sah James ungläubig an.

"Ja, wir haben´s wirklich getan, Tatze…" bestätigte James ebenso atemlos.

"Bei Merlin!" stieß Sirius noch einmal aus und faste sich an die Stirn.

"Wir haben Harry getötet…" Er brach in eine Welle hysterisches Gackern aus, dass sich wie Bellen anhörte.

James schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, wir haben Lilys Erbe getötet." Ein wehleidiges Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, das aber schnell durch ein zufriedenes Grinsen ersetzt wurde.

"Er braucht einen neuen Namen!" stieß James dann freudig aus.

"Neuen Namen?" fragte Sirius und sah James überlegend an.

"Hmhm, braucht er, Harry passt ja wohl nicht, vor allem, sie hatte ihn damals ausgesucht… und du weißt schon, die Sache mit Dumbledore, es macht für ihn dann die ganze Sache schwieriger…." James machte eine kurze Pause und grinste dann noch einmal. "Und das wollen wir, oder etwa nicht?"

Sirius hatte das selbe Grinsen und antwortete böse.

"Natürlich wollen wir das!"

"Also ich hatte mir James Jr. überlegt, ein wirklich guter Name, muss ich schon sagen" berichtete dann James Sirius glücklich.

"James Jr. ?" fragte Sirius ungläubig.

"Willst du mich verarschen, Krone?" fügte er dann noch hinzu.

"Was denn? Hast du was gegen James?" schmollte James und zog ein wehleidiges Gesicht.

Sirius kicherte kurz bevor er antwortete.

"Das kannst du dem Jungen nicht antun, er ist kein Klon von dir, sondern auch ein Teil von mir." Absolute Zufriedenheit ging aus Sirius Stimme hervor, als er das sagte.

"Und was schlägst du dann vor, du Troll?" seufzte James

"Orion James Potter" grinste Sirius und schlug sich zufrieden auf die Brust, er ignorierte dabei ganz bewusst die Beleidigung von James.

"Der perfekte Name" fügte er dann noch hinzu.

James nickte anerkennend.

"Ja, der perfekte Name" murmelte er.

Sein Blick fiel auf etwas vor ihm, dort lag ein Kleinkind mit einem festen Schopf schwarzer Haare und dunkelblauen Augen.

"Ab jetzt Harry, bist du Orion James Potter." sprach er noch an das Kind gewand.

Das Kind gurgelte vergnügt und schenkte James und Sirius ein zahnloses Grinsen.

--

31.07.1981

"Oriooooooon!" rief mich eine Stimme wütend.

Oh oh Sirius, ich verkniff mir ein Kichern, denn Kichern war zu mädchenhaft und ein Mädchen war ich schließlich nicht, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders.

Meine Zimmertür flog auf und ein vor Wut schnaubender Sirius Black zeigte sich.

Er war von oben bis unten klatsch nass. Noch einmal musste ich mir ein Kichern verkneifen. Der Anblick war einfach zu witzig.

"Was gibt´s? fragte ich auch schon unschuldig und sah Sirius fragend an.

Ich hatte die Unschuld bis jetzt perfektioniert, nur zu dumm, dass Sirius es mir beigebracht hatte, er durchschaute mich sofort.

"Was hab ich dir gesagt, junger Mann? Man spielt seinem Vater keine Streiche!"

"Streich?" fragte ich und verzog meine Augenbrauen, ich konnte es mindestens noch probieren, so zu tun als wäre ich es nicht gewesen, dabei war ich 100 schuldig, na ja musste Sirius ja nicht wissen. Wieder musste ich mir ein Kichern verkneifen, woher hatte ich bloß, diese nervige mädchenhafte Angewohnheit…? Ahh stimmt ja, Sirius, von wem sonst. Ich sah ja schon fast genauso aus wie er. Ich hatte die selbe Augenfarbe, ein dunkelblau und schwarze Haare, wobei die mehr meinem anderen Vater James glichen und an allen Seiten abstanden, wobei meine noch nicht ganz so schlimm waren wie seine.

"Ja, Streich, wer sonst außer du, hättest mir das antun können!" schmollte Sirius. Ahh ja, er wird wieder weinerlich, armer armer Sirius, von allen gequält. Ich musste mir wieder ein Kichern verkneifen, heute hatte ich es auch mit Kichern.

"Hast du mal an Dad gedacht?" fragte ich scheinheilig. Dad war James, ich nannte ihn schon immer so und Sirius nannte ich, wie es mir gerade so in den Kram passte. Am liebsten bevorzugte ich ja Mami, aber das fand Sirius nicht so gut… Wieso auch nur. Schon wieder dieser Drang zum Kichern. Orion, bleib ruhig!, ermahnte ich mich.

"James!" zischte Sirius auch schon wütend und rannte aus meinem Zimmer.

Jetzt brach ich in ein lautes Gelächter aus, wäre er noch etwas länger geblieben, wäre ich geplatzt. Na ja, ich war aber trotzdem ein wenig enttäuscht, schließlich hatte ich Geburtstag und Sirius sah nicht so aus, als wüsste er es und James war auch noch nicht bei mir… Ich entschied mich ins Esszimmer zu gehen und da mal nach den beiden riesen Kindern zu schauen, traurig, dass ich schon zu denen riesen Kinder sage, bin schließlich, ja selbst noch ein Kind, aber na gut, ich musste mich ja auch selbst erziehen.. Die beiden könnten nicht mal einen Hund stubenrein kriegen…

Ich auch nicht, aber egal.

Unser Haus war eigentlich schon viel zu groß für ein Haus, aber ich prahlte nicht gerne und so war unser Manor für mich unser Haus, trotz den zwanzig Zimmern, nur Schlafzimmer wohlgemerkt, aber ich prahlte ja nicht gerne. Im leicht schlendernden Gang ging ich also runter. Es war verdächtig ruhig, zu ruhig. Bei uns gab es keinen einzigen Tag, der ruhig war, es war immer was los, auch wenn Sirius nur mal eben wieder laut krachend die Treppe runter fiel… was des Öfteren mehr oder weniger meine Schuld war, aber hey, er musste ja nicht unbedingt über meine gestellten Fallen laufen, oder? Misstrauisch drückte ich die Klinge der Tür hinunter und wurde prompt mit etwas schleimigem eingeschleimt, ein schrilles "Happy Birthday" drang dabei in meine Ohren. Der Schleim war rosa und roch lecker erdbeerig. Ich probierte etwas davon und staunte nicht schlecht, es schmeckte wirklich so gut wie es roch .

"Hmm, Erdbeere, danke!" grinste ich nur und trat ins Zimmer. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich die Dekoration sah. Überall Luftballons, Luftschlangen und was weiß ich noch. Ich suchte das Zimmer nach dem Wichtigstem ab, den Geschenken, den beiden Trollen, würdigte ich keinen Blick, schließlich pinkelten die sich noch in die Hose vor Lachen. Sehr witzig. Schleimt doch Orion einfach mit rosa Schleim, der nach Erdbeere schmeckt ein, findet er sehr witzig, haha, aber ich will ja nicht schmollen, den Gefallen tu ich denen nicht. Schließlich kriegen sie bald meine Rache zu spüren, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarten. Ohh Rache ist süß und ich kriege gerade nicht den Geschmack von Erdbeeren aus meinem Kopf. Ok, Rache schmeckt ab jetzt also nach Erdbeeren.

Und da entdeckte ich ihn meinen ´Mount Geschenke´, nur für mich, für mich ganz allein. Hatte ich schon NUR für MICH, erwähnt. Ich flitzte an den beiden immer noch lachenden Flubberwürmern vorbei und sah dabei noch zu, dass ich sie etwas einschleimte. Sie stießen beide ein Ihh heraus, was mich allerdings nicht störte. Mount Geschenke hatte mich einfach in seinem Bann. Eilig riss ich schon das Papier eines Geschenkes aus. Es war rechteckig und misstrauisch dachte ich an ein Buch. Die beiden Trolle hatten wir doch kein Buch geschenkt, oder? Wehe wenn ja.

Und es war ein…. Buch. Ein verdammtes, wie entgnome ich meinen Garten Buch - Tipps und Tricks von Gildory Lockhart. Das Cover des Blondgelockten Hexenschwarms grinste mich mit seinen perlweißen Zähnen sadistisch an, das sadistisch lag wahrscheinlich eher in meiner Einbildung, der Typ konnte nämlich sonst nur dümmlich grinsen… aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. James und Sirius, die näher getreten waren, als ich an den Geschenken war, hatten wieder begonnen lautstark loszuprusten. Ich machte das, was ich machen musste. Mit lautstarken Gebrüll schmiss ich mich auf die beiden drauf und rieb mich schön an ihnen ab. Das Buch benutzte ich als zusätzliche Waffe und rammte es Sirius in den Bauch um dann James damit eins über den Kopf zu verpassen.

"Orion, das ist nicht fair!" schmollte James wie ein Kleinkind, als wir drei kaputt auf dem Boden lagen.

Er wollte wieder etwas sagen als Sirius Stimme dazwischenfuhr.

"Hmm, Erdbeere!" Wir brachen alle drei in Gelächter aus.

Als ich fertig war mit Lachen und schon Seitenstiche hatte antwortete ich meinem Vater James.

"Du sagst ich bin nicht fair?! Du hast mir ein verficktes Gildory Lockhart Buch geschenkt!"

"Orion.." seufzte er und hob seinen Zauberstab. Ich wusste was jetzt kommt. Ich versuchte aufzustehen und wegzulaufen, aber ich war zu langsam.

"_Ratzeputz_" sprach James Stimme auch schon bösartig.

Der Fluch traf mich und schon hatte ich Seife im Mund. Ich wollte protestieren, aber nur Schaum und Seifenblasen quollen heraus, gut, dass James nicht wusste, was ich sagen wollte… Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich auf mein _Vokabular_ achten sollte, meine Fresse, im ernst jetzt, von wem meinen die habe ich die Wörter gelernt? Ich etwa alleine? Wenn ich Zählen würde, wie oft Sirius Drachenscheiße am Tag sagt, käme ich mindestens auf hundert mal am Tag! Und heute hätte er ja noch eine Ausnahme machen können, ich hatte schließlich Geburtstag, verdammte Scheiße, nur um es jetzt mal deutlich zu machen. Ich besah Sirius und James jeweils mit einem bösen Blick und zeigte ihnen dann die kalte Schulter, diese beiden Trolle lachten wieder. Ich konnte nicht anders und mir wünschen, dass ihnen ihr Lachen im Hals stecken blieb. Die restlichen Geschenke waren auch Bücher… Es waren Märchen für Kinder und was weiß ich noch für unnütze Bücher dabei. Ehrlich, die zwei waren soowas von nicht lustig! Und dann fand ich etwas was mich staunend zurück ließ!

Einen Nimbus 2000, den neusten Besen auf dem Markt. Sirius und James grinsten mich beide identisch an, ich überlegte, ob ich die beiden umarmen sollte, aber mir war das dann doch zuviel, wer weiß was die noch denken würden…

Ich testete den Besen sofort und flog ein paar runden in unserem Haus. Es war unglaublich, viel besser als mein alter Besen, ein Komet. Und dann kam etwas, was ich noch viel besser fand, meinen Hogwarts Brief.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Hiermit teilen wir ihnen mit, dass Sie an der Schule Hogwarts für Zauberei und Hexerei angenommen sind.

Wir erwaten Ihre Eule.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Bla bla bla und was da sonst noch alles drin stand.

Meine Sachen hatte ich allerdings schon und so mussten wir nicht mehr in die Winkelgasse, ganz ehrlich hatte ich auch keine Lust, mein neuer Besen war viel interessanter…

Mein restlicher Geburtstag verlief normal, falls man es so nennen konnte. Ich bekam noch eine riesen Torte, auch Erdbeere, Zufall.. Haha..

Wieder ein lustiger Gack von den beiden Schrumpfköpfen.

Zufrieden mit dem Tag fiel ich Abends in meine Kissen und schlief sofort ein.

--

Heute war der 1. September und ich kam nicht Drumherum zu sagen, dass ich aufgeregt war. Das war ja schon eine Untertreibung. Ich war wirklich neugierig.

Ich wusste schon, dass ich nach Gryffindor eingeteilt werden würde, wo auch sonst, die Potters waren es schon seit fast hundert Jahren und von meiner Blackseite… gut eigentlich nur Sirius, aber egal, für mich stand Gryffindor jedenfalls schon fest.

Sirius und James brachten mich zum Bahngleis. Es waren unwahrscheinlich viele Menschen dort. Nach einem Tränenreichen Spektakel, nur von der Seite der Schrumpfköpfe aus, von mir bestimmt nicht, verabschiedete ich mich und stieg in den Zug, mal sehen, ob sich Sirius und James über mein Abschiedgeschenk freuen, dass ich ihnen zu Hause dagelassen hab, in Form von zwanzig Stinkbomben, die hoch gehen, wenn sie dir Tür auf machen. Ich konnte nicht anders als glücklich zu grinsen.

Ich suchte mir ein leeres Abteil, ich kannte zwar schon einige Mitschüler von mir, hatte aber momentan nicht wirklich viel Lust auf Gesellschaft, meine neue Eule, eine schwarze mit grauen Flecken, die ich Lord Sirius den Idioten, genannt hatte, stellte ich neben meinen Schrankkoffer ab, es hatte wirklich Mühe gekostet, diesen ins Abteil zu schleppen. Über den Namen hatte sich Sirius merkwürdigerweise nicht beschwert, aber die Eule war tagelang beleidigt gewesen… Komisches Vieh… na ja, es war mir eigentlich egal.

Der Zug fuhr los und ich hatte es mir gemütlich gemacht, als die Abteiltür mit einem ´Rums aufflog. Ein Junge mit olivfarbener Haut und schwarzen ins Gesichtfallenden Haaren trat herein. Er schaute sich gelangweilt im Abteil um.

"Ist hier noch Platz?" fragte er auch schon gelangweilt. Genervt von seinem Verhalten, zuckte ich ebenfalls gelangweilt die Schultern und ignorierte ihn.

"Ich bin übrigens Blaise Zabini" stellte er sich mit immer noch gelangweilter Stimme vor.

"Orion Potter" sagte ich nur und nickte kurz. Betont gelangweilt holte ich ein Buch aus meiner Reisetasche, die ich zusätzlich dabei hatte, heraus. Ja, ich hatte wirklich ein Buch dabei, aber eins über Verwandlung, was mich wirklich interessierte.

Schweigend saßen wir eine lange Zeit zusammen, bis er mich wieder etwas fragte.

"Und was denkst du, in welches Haus du kommst?" Er sah mich abwartend an, es war nicht wirkliches Interesse in seinen Augen zu sehen, aber ich antwortete trotzdem.

"Gryffindor" Ich grinste ihn breit an, ich erkannte sofort, dass er dieses Haus nicht mochte, also ein Slytherin Kandidat. Ich stellte mir lieber nicht vor, was Sirius und James mit mir machen würden, wenn ich nach Slytherin käme. Der Gedanke allein ließ mich schaudern.

"Und du?" fragte ich nach einer Pause, meine Stimme war monoton, bedacht gelangweilt gehalten, aber eigentlich war mir auch extrem langweilig.

"Jedenfalls nicht Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor, das steht fest" antwortete er mir.

Sein Gesicht verriet dieses mal Abneigung, er hatte dunkelgrüne Augen, stellte ich auch noch fest.

"Hmm, na dann" säuselte ich und nickte kurz spöttisch.

Er zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch.

Die restliche Fahrt redeten wir nicht mehr. Bevor wir aber ankamen, stürzte ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren in unser Abteil. Vom Alter her, schätzte ich sie auch auf einen Erstklässler.

"Habt ihr hier eine Kröte gesehen?" fragte sie freundlich, aber dennoch in einem herrischen und strengen Tonfall, ich beschloss, dass ich sie nicht leiden konnte.

"Ohh eine Kröte, ja ich hab eine gesehen!" rief ich begeistert.

"Wirklich?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. "Wo ist sie?"

"Hab ich an meine Eule verfüttert" antwortete ich ihr dann mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ich musste innerlich Kichern, als ich ihr Gesicht entgleisen sah. Sie lief langsam rot an und merkwürdiger Weise erinnerte mich das an Tomatensalat, wie auch immer.

"Du hast WAS?" schrie sie mich an.

"Ohh, ja, meine Eule liebt Kröten" zwitscherte ich fröhlich. "Besonders als Nachtisch" fügte ich noch breiter grinsend hinzu.

Jetzt wurde sie Lila, wirklich eine interessante Farbe, muss ich zugeben. Ich fragte mich, ob ich ihr sagen sollte, dass das alles ein Scherz war, aber nah, wo wäre dann der Spaß? Zabini sah mich die ganze Zeit abschätzend an, er musste was an mir erkannt haben, denn er grinste zufrieden, ich mochte seinen Blick nicht. Ich hielt mich davon ab, ihn böse anzustarren.

Das Mädchen lief vor Wut schäumend aus dem Abteil. Ich zog die Schuluniform an und Zabini machte mir es nach. Kaum hatte ich sie angezogen, trat ein pompös aussehender rothaariger Junge mit drahtiger Figur ein. Auf seiner Schuluniform blinkte ein silbernes V, ein Vertrauensschüler. Sirius und James hatten mich vor diesen gewarnt. Er sah Zabini und mich von oben herab an, ich beschloss, dass ich ihn ebenfalls nicht leiden konnte, mal abgesehen davon, dass er Vertrauensschüler war.

"Wer von euch beiden hat eine Kröte an seine Eule verfüttert?" fragte er schon in einem belehrend abwartenden Tonfall. Das Mädchen stand neben ihn und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. "Er war es!" rief sie.

Ich sah beide überrascht an und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf.

"Was soll ich getan haben?" fragte ich und machte meine Augen extra groß um niedlich kindlich zu wirken.

"Hast du deiner Eule eine Kröte zum Fressen gegeben, ja oder nein?" fragte mich der schäbige Vertrauensschüler.

"Nein!" rief ich empört. " So was würde ich nie machen!" Als ob…

"Aber du hast es eben noch gesagt!" schrie mich Buschhaar jetzt wieder an.

"Hab ich nicht oder Blaise?" richtete ich mich an Zabini, ich benutzte extra seinen Vornamen, ich hatte das Gefühl er würde mitspielen und ta ta er tat es auch.

"Nein hast du nicht, Orion" antwortete er mit empörter Stimme. " So etwas würdest du nie machen!" fügte er noch hinzu.

Ich war gerade mächtig stolz, zeigte es aber nicht und sah den Typen der wahrscheinlich ein Brett gefressen hatte um so stehen zu können mit großen Augen an. Er wiederum sah Buschhaar mit genervten Blick an, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen drehte er sich um und ging, ich konnte ihn noch ein ´typisch Erstklässler´ murmeln hören. Buschhaar schäumte jetzt vor Wut, sie sah aus als ob sie mich jeden Moment beißen würde und ich hoffte bei Sirius Unterhosen, sie würde es nie nie nie niemals auch nur wagen!

Als sie ging knallte sie lautstark die Tür zu, die restliche kurze Fahrt, hatte ich ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht kleben, Zabini äußerte sich merkwürdiger Weise nicht zu dem Vorfall und ignorierte mich, was ich wiederum auch tat, ich ignorierte ihn.

--

Ein riesen Typ sammelte uns Erstklässler ein, wir schipperten dann in kleinen Boten, in die wir uns jeweils zu viert hinein setzten sollten, über einen großen schwarz

wirkenden See. Der Anblick von Hogwarts war Wahnsinn, es war wirklich ein riesiges Schloss, das von weitem einen mächtigen Glanz ausstrahlte.

Eine streng aussehende alte Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, die akkurat in einen Dutt geklebt waren, und schimmernder Brille auf ihrer Nasenspitze empfing uns vor dem Tor. Sie dankte dem Riesen und führte uns in einen kleinen Raum.

Sie fing an zu reden und ich schaltete ab, es ging eh nur um schnick schnak, Sirius und James hatten mir schon alles erzählt, was ich wissen musste. Wie wir eingeteilt werden sollten wollten sie mir nicht erzählen und hatten mir dafür Geschichten verklickern wollen, die nicht einmal ein fünf jähriger glauben wollte, Hallo? Einen Troll bekämpfen, als ob. Ok, Korrektion, hier gab es doch einen der an einen Troll glaubte. Er sah Brett-Verschluckt ziemlich ähnlich. Selbe rote Haare, drahtige Figur, Sommersprossen, verschlissene Schuluniform. Es machte bei mir klick und ich wusste wer die waren. Die Kaninchenfamilie aka die Weasleys, Sirius hatte mir erzählt, dass die schon sieben Kinder hatten! Ich hatte noch nicht mal einen Hamster!

Na ja und schon wurden wir in eine große Halle geführt. Die Halle war riesig und die Decke war verzaubert, sie zeigte momentan einen Sternenhimmel. Es gab insgesamt vier Haustische und vorne den Lehrertisch. Ein dreibeiniger Stuhl mit altem Hut war davor gesetzt. Es machte bei mir noch mal klick als ich erkannte, dass wir durch einen alten mottenzerfressenen Hut eingeteilt wurden. Tja, Trollsache hat sich damit geklärt. Um es noch schauriger zu machen fing der Hut an zu singen!

Als der Hut aufgehört hatte zu singen und alle einmal geklatscht hatten, rollte die streng Aussehende Professorin, deren Namen ich durch James kannte, McGonagall die Namensliste aus. Ich zoomte aus dem Geschehen aus und wachte erst auf, als sie bei meinem Namen angelangt war.

"Potter, Orion" Gemurmel von allen Seiten, ich hatte das schon erwartet, sie fragten sich schließlich, ob ich mit _dem_ Harry Potter verwandt war, was niemand außer Sirius James und Dumbledore, der Schulleiter hier wussten war, dass ich _dieser_ Harry Potter war. Aber eigentlich war ich es auch nicht, sicher ich war ein Potter, aber ich war nicht Harry, was für ein schrecklich normaler Name mal beigemerkt, ich war Orion.

Selbstbewusst schritt ich nach vorne nahm McGonagall den Hut aus der Hand, setzte mich auf den dreibeinigen Hocker und stülpte den Hut über meinen Kopf, prompt rutschte das alte Ding über mein halbes Gesicht.

_Wen nennst du hier alt, junger Mann?_ Fragte mich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, es war der Hut.

_Dumbledore_, dachte ich in meinen Gedanken.

_Netter Versuch, Junge, aber ich weiß trotzdem was du denkst. Aber nun ja, was haben wir denn hier.. Aha hmm jaaa…_

_Ich habe schon das passende Haus für dich und es ist_ Slytherin!

Ich dachte ich höre nicht richtig. Aber es war wirklich so, wie eingefroren begab ich mich zu meinem neuen Haus. Ich setzte mich zwischen ein Paar andere Erstklässler und verharrte dort starr, ich bekam nichts mehr mit, zu tief saß mein Schock.

"Hmm ich seh´s Gryffindor, Häh?" Lachte eine Stimme neben mir. Es war Zabini. Ich schenkte ihm nur einen dunklen Blick.

Was hatte ich mir nur wieder eingebrockt. Slytherin, verdammte scheiße…

* * *

So wie fandet ihr es? reviews sind erwünscht ;)

Gruß Watti


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: tatata zweites Kapitel, zwar kurz aber länger hat einfach nicht gepasst. :D

Alter Muggel: Du findest ich hab Lily schlecht rübergebracht? Pure Absicht :DUnd Orion ist ein verzogenes arrogantes kleines Kind? Ja, auch pure Absicht, deswegen ist auch alles aus seiner Perspektive geschrieben, so zu sagen ist hier Orion das absolute Zentrum. Du magst ihn nicht? Das ist traurig, ich hab ziemlich viel Spaß, wenn ich aus seiner Perspektive schreibe. Die restlichen Fragen aus deiner Review werden in diesem Kapi geklärt und nur so als kleine Anmerkung, wenn du jetzt schon Probleme mit Orion hast, solltest du meine Story nicht weiter lesen, er wird sich nicht bessern, charakterlich… soweit ich das bis jetzt geplant hab. Aber danke für deine Review ;)

Elistas: Freut mich :D Ja, der Canon-Harry ist schon lahm… Ja, ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass wenn James und Sirius Harry aufziehen, er ein normales Ego hat, eher eins, das fünf Menschen ausfüllen kann :DNee, keine Panik, hier passiert nichts 1:1, vielleicht gerade mal 0,2:1, ich hab schon tolle Pläne mit Orion :D Danke für dein Review :)Ich freu mich des Weiteren über jedes Review, dass ich bekomme, ob schlecht oder gut, egal :)

Disclaimer: Nichts meins

* * *

Kapitel 2: Blutsverwandte mit Pixieproblemen und die Lizenz zum Regelbrechen

"Cousin, sieh an…" säuselte eine Stimme neben mir.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Draco Malfoy, Cousin was weiß ich welchen Grades, ich denke zweiten, oder irgendwie so was..

"Ich konnte dich doch nicht alleine lassen, Blaise mein Freund!" richtete ich mich mit falscher Fröhlichkeit an Blaise Zabini und ignorierte Draco, der hinter mir dunkel schnaubte.Mein Grinsen wurde nur noch größer. Ich verdrängte die Tatsache, dass ich in Slytherin war soweit es ging, ich wusste, dass ich tot war, sobald Sirius und James davon erfuhren und das würde bald schon passieren, aber ich würde bis dahin das Beste machen. Manche Schüler schauten mich immer noch neugierig an. Damals hatten Sirius und James der Zaubererwelt eine ziemlich verdrehte Geschichte verklickert. _Harry Potter_, mein angeblicher _Cousin_, hatte Lord Voldemort aufgehalten und sei dabei gestorben, mit Lily zusammen. Ich war Tage später auf James Haustür ausgesetzt worden, angeblich, und so hatten mich James und Sirius adoptiert. Ich war angeblich _ein lang verlorener Blutsverwandter_ von James…

Die wirkliche Geschichte war vollkommen anders…

Denn _ich_ war eigentlich _Harry Potter_, nun ja…, bin es eher gewesen, bevor James und Sirius an mir ein verbotenes Ritual getestet haben, wirklich ich hätte sterben können und rein technisch ist ein Teil von mir gestorben… der Teil den meine Mutter, eh nicht-mehr-Mutter, Lily mir vererbt hatte. Dafür hatte ich nun einen Teil Sirius bekommen, deswegen sah ich ihm ähnlich und deswegen war er so was wie meine Mutter, eh zweiter Vater…

Warum James und Sirius das alles damals getan haben, hatten sie mir nie erzählt und wollten es bis jetzt auch nicht. Ahhh, da fiel mir ein! Super Erpressungsmaterial, wenn sie mich umbringen wollen, weil ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin, werde ich damit drohen, mich der Welt zu offenbaren, eigentlich müsste man ab hier erkennen, dass das alles ein riesen Bluff ist, aber Sirius und James waren nie so offen für das Offenbare, _Wortspiel_… Ich kicherte in mich hinein und bekam so ein paar merkwürdige Blicke ab. Zabini sah mich grinsend an, ich grinste zurück und hob eine Augenbraue arrogant.

"_Orion_" fing er an zu säuseln, in einer gelangweilten Stimme, die ich schon gut kannte bis jetzt.

"Das ist wirklich _nett _von dir… mein Freund" fügte er noch nach einer Pause hinzu, dann fing er an wieder breit zu grinsen.

Draco sah von mir zu Zabini und wieder zurück.

"Ihr kennt euch?" fragte er mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

"Natürlich!" schnaubte ich. "Wir sind schon seit sooo langer Zeit beste Freunde!" zwitscherte ich weiter vergnügt und breitete kindisch die Arme aus, um zu demonstrieren, wie lange wir uns schon kannten, ein paar kicherten belustigt, andere stöhnten genervt.

Das ich mit Zabini das erste Mal, erst im Zug gesprochen hatte und ich ihn vorher nur von ein paar Veranstaltungen vom Sehen her kannte, nur äußerlich, sein Namen kannte ich vor der Zugfahrt nicht, war momentan nur nebensächlich und augenscheinlich interessierte es ihn ebenso wenig, denn er nickte euphorisch. Draco sah immer noch misstrauisch von einem zum anderen. Wirklich, woher hatte ich nur so viel Misstrauen von meinem Cousin verdient, ich bin doch so furchtbar unschuldig. Konnte ich was dafür, dass er ein außerordentlich dummes Kind gewesen ist? Nein, genau. Ich mein wer knuddelt schon Pixies? Ja, genau, keiner, aber Draco war da anscheinend eine Ausnahme. Ich konnte ja schließlich auch nichts, dass jemand die bissigen kleinen elfenartigen Wesen mit seinem Kuscheldrachen vertauscht hatte.. Ehem ja, ich kannte Draco schon ziemlich lange, was daran lag, dass Sirius gerne mal Narzissa besuchte, seine Cousine und Dracos Mutter. Mich nahm er öfters mit, James fand es am Anfang nicht so prickelnd, war aber dann aber immer einverstanden, dass ich gehe, forderte es sogar, als er hörte, das um Draco ständig Merkwürdige Dinge passierten, wenn ich ihn besuchte. Dracos Vater, Lucius Malfoy, aber hasste Sirius und Sirius hasste ihn mit ganzer Leidenschaft zurück. Laut der Story, die meine Eltern der Welt, vermittelt hatten, war ich eigentlich gar nicht mit den Malfoys verwandt, spezifischer mit Narzissa und Draco, aber da vor ich weiß nicht vor langer Zeit, eine Black in die Potter Familie hineingeheiratet hatte, hatte ich trotzdem Blackblut in mir und so wurde ich allgemein akzeptiert. Reinblüter waren schon lustig, ihre Sitten waren schon so staubig, aber wer war ich, der mich da einmischt? Ich beantworte das jetzt lieber nicht, mir ging es eigentlich so ziemlich am Arsch vorbei, ob Reinblut oder Halbblut, bei Muggeln machte ich aber eine Pause, ich hatte nämlich schon schlimme Erlebnisse mit ein paar gehabt, die keinen Spaß verstanden und mich irgendwie ziemlich verprügeln wollten und was machten die anderen Muggel auf der Straße, die sahen, dass ein kleiner Junge von fünf Teenagern verfolgt wird? Genau, weggucken und so tun als sähe man nichts, seitdem waren Muggel nicht so meine Lieblinge und seitdem bekamen mich Sirius und James nicht in die Muggelwelt, ich hatte ein schweres traumatisches Erlebnis, wo bleibt meine Mitleid? Muggelgeborene konnte ich nicht einschätzen, zumal ich keine kannte, also blieb ich in diesem Bereich erstmal neutral.

Meine Familie, Sirius und James, waren zu Anfang, auf der "Licht" - Seite während des Krieges gewesen, also gegen die _böhöhöse_ schwarze Magie, aber irgendwas war passiert, dass sie nun neutral sind. Sie mochten beide Seiten nicht, die "Dunkle"- und die "Licht"- Seite, ich konnte dazu auch nichts sagen, ich hab´s schließlich nicht wirklich miterlebt, aber Voldemort mit seinen Mordplänen an mir, machte schon die Sache klar, dass ich nicht so sonderlich auf seine Seite erpicht bin, die _böhöhöse_.Ich konnte die ganze Sache nicht so ernst nehmen, aber hey? Wer verübelt mir das schon, ich bin schließlich erst elf!

Draco nickte skeptisch, sah uns noch einmal von oben herab an, _wie ich meinen Cousin doch mochte_, und drehte sich zu zwei quadratischen Erstklässlern, die neben ihm saßen. Ich lachte gehässig und Draco drehte sich kurz um, um einen bösen Blick auf mich zu werfen, der anscheinend einschüchtern sollte, Tzk tzk tzk, Draco, ehrlich, ich mich von dir einschüchtern lassen? Nie! Ich fletschte spielerisch meine Zähne und grinste höhnisch, er drehte sich verstört um, neben mir lachte Zabini sich schon vom Stuhl herunter. Ich grinste zufrieden und sah mich nun völlig entspannt in der Halle um, ich hatte verdrängt, dass ich in Slytherin war, und sah mir kurz den Lehrertisch an, Dumbledore, silberbärtiger, uralter Mann, mit Halbmondbrille und stark gekrümmter Nase, in Augenkrebserregenden bunten Roben, Frau bekleckert mit etwas, das nach Erde aussah, mollig, pausbäckig, überall Flicken in der Robe, McGonagall, dürr, streng zusammengebundene Haare, Brille auf der Nasenspitze, erdolchender Blick. Kleiner Zwerg, bärtig, sonst nichts aufregendes, außer dass er anscheinend ein Zwerg ist! Mann mit fettigen kinnlangen Harren, krummen riesigen Nase, schwarzen kalt funkelnden Augen, ohne Zweifel, der einzig wahre Schniefelus! Seine Geschichte ist in meiner Familie, in jeder Anekdote über die Schulzeit von James und Sirius zu hören. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob er genauso ist, wie sie mir erzählt haben, Snape spürte anscheinend, dass ich in beobachtete, denn er richtete seinen Blick auf mich und bumm! Was war das für ein Blick, purer Hass, kalter tiefgehender Hass, Wahnsinn, er hasste mich und ich hatte nichts getan, ich war damit nicht einverstanden, er sollte mich nicht hassen, weil James und Sirius in verarscht hatten damals, er soll mich um meiner selbst hassen! Ich lächelte schüchtern in seine Richtung, er blinzelte verwirrt und drehte seinen Blick von mir weg. Mein Plan war fertig in meinem Kopf zusammengereimt, Operation, Snapy Snape lernt den süßen kleinen Orion wertschätzen und der süße Orion sorgt danach dafür, dass Snapy Snape ihn um seinetwillen hasst. Guter Plan, ich war zufrieden mit mir. Ich ließ meinen Blick weiter über den Lehrertisch wandern und entdeckte einen Mann mit riesigem Turban, ich ließ meinen Blick weiter gleiten bis- Moment mal? Mann mit Turban? Ich sah zurück, ach doch nichts besonderes. Es waren noch ein paar andere Professoren anwesend aber keiner von denen sprach mich noch an.

Dumbledore beendete das Essen und schickte uns in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume, diesmal konnte ich nicht verdrängen, dass ich in Slytherin war, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern sprach für sich, dunkel, mit einer schaurig mysteriösen Ausstrahlung in Silber und Dunkelgrün geschmückt. Und wo man auch nur hinsah, Skulpturen von Schlangen, sogar in die steinigen Wände waren Schlangen geritzt! Also wenn da mal einer kein Fetischist war.

Ich schluckte mein höhnisches Grinsen hinunter, als Snape mit flatternden Umhang seinen erhabenen Eintritt machte, nicht grinsen Orion, nicht Grinsen, denk an, ja an was? An nichts, gut. Snape stellte sich vor die Gruppe Erstklässler und blickte jedem noch einmal starr in die Augen, ich schaute schüchtern auf den Boden, wieder ein kleines Stirnrunzeln in Snapes Gesicht. Orion, du bist gut. In meinem Fall ist Selbstlob gerecht fertigt!

„Willkommen" fing er an in leiser samtener, nein eher öliger Stimme, zu brummen.

Jetzt müsste er nur noch wie Dumbledore die Arme ausbreiten und es hätte einen ganz anderen Effekt als beim Schulleiter, nein eigentlich nicht, ich wollte da auch weglaufen. Vertrau keinem alten bärtigen Mann mit Süßigkeiten in der Tasche! Ich wusste von den Süßigkeiten von James und dieser hatte mir eingetrichtert, nie auch nur einmal was anzunehmen. Ich hatte mir aber genau das Gegenteil vorgenommen, nein ich würde es nicht essen, aber jemand anderem unterjubeln, vielleicht Draco?, und sehen was passiert. Ohh Orion, du bist so böhöhöse. Grinsen verkneifen, ich biss mir auf die Zunge.

„Slytherin ist das Haus, der Schlangen-" Wäre ich jetzt nie drauf gekommen, ahaha…

„Wir sind windig, gerissen und ehrgeizig, was nicht gesehen wird, hat keine Bedeutung." Er lächelte ein kaltes Halblächeln und drehte sich mit diesen Worten um und ging.

Aber ich war eigentlich gerade sehr sprachlos, hatte Snape uns gerade gesagt wir dürfen die Regeln brechen, wenn wir dabei nicht erwischt werden? Oder spielte mein Gehirn mir einen Streich, nein, ich glaube nicht, nichts konnte mein aufkommendes Grinsen aufhalten, es war gigantisch groß und ich hatte das Gefühl mein Gesicht wird gleich in zwei Hälften geteilt. Es verschwand auch nicht als die quadratischen Erstklässler in unserem Schlafraum anfingen zu schnarchen, während ich noch nachdenklich im Bett lag. Wer weiß, vielleicht war Slytherin doch keine so schlechte Wahl?

* * *

A/N: Hoffe es hat euch gefallen :D

Gruß Wat


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Ja, es ist wirklich ein neues Kapitel, da ich wirklich viel Lust hatte weiter zu schreiben :D Danke an die zwei tollen wunderbaren Leser die reviewt haben :) Ihr habt mich glücklich gemacht und da ich Elistas sehr sympatisch finde, hier ein Kapi, eins das ich dir widme :D

Disclaimer: blubb blubb Nix meins blubb blubb

* * *

Kapitel 3: Einen Thestral füttert man ja auch nicht mit Gänseblümchen… und atme nicht im Tränkeunterricht!

Ich musste meinen Gedankengang von gestern Abend noch einmal überdenken, Slytherin war doch keine gute Wahl.

Nun, was half mir diese Entscheidung zu treffen? Sicherlich nicht, die ganz vielen freundlichen Gesichter meiner Mitslytherins, sehr sehr freundliche Gesichter, nein, das war es nicht, so was war mir egal. Nein, diese Entscheidung kam, als ich auf zehn purpurrote dicke Briefe sah, die auf meinem Teller lagen. Ich befand mich in der großen Halle und wollte guter Dinge frühstücken, bevor der Unterricht begann, aber mein noch ach so ruhiger Tag wurde gestört von ZEHN HEULERN, verdammt. Mein Tisch sah mich neugierig an, sie warteten auf das, was ich nun machen würde, verdammte Aasgeier.

Ich hatte ein paar Optionen:

Option 1: Briefe schnappen und Beine in die Hand.

Option 2: Unter den Tisch krabbeln und Augen zu.

Option 3: zurück lehnen, fett grinsen und so tun als sei es das Normalste der Welt zehn Heuler zu bekommen.

Option 1 und 2 fielen automatisch weg, da ich einfach zu stolz war zu verschwinden.

Auf zu Option 3. Ich lehnte mich in den Stuhl zurück und setzte mein perfektestes Grinsen auf, eins das vom weiß meiner Zähne fast schon blind machte, so schön strahlend. Zabini neben mir, hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Draco grinste einfach gehässig und badete in meinem Pech. Nur zu schade, dass ich niemanden zeigen würde, wie sehr mich die Briefe mitnahmen, also konnte Draco sich seine Schadensfreude schon mal in den Arsch stecken. Ich zählte die Sekunden, ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl alle um mich herum hatten aufgehört zu reden und waren atemlos still.

"ORION JAMES POTTER" fing die Stimme meines liebreizenden Vaters, James, auch schon an zu kreischen.

"WIE, IST DAS MÖGLICH? SLYTHERIN?SLYTHERIN? BEI DEN UNTERHOSEN DES MERLIN! HAT UNSERE ERZIEHUNG VERSAGT? DABEI HABEN WIR UNSER BESTES GEGEBEN!" schrie er weiter, Ohh, ja und was für eine Erziehung ich genossen hatte.

Keine…

Nicht, dass ich mich jetzt beschwere oder so, das würde ich nämlich nie, aber Tatsachen sind Tatsachen.

"WIR HABEN DICH STREICHE SPIELEN LASSEN UND DIR DIE BESTEN TRICKS GEZEIGT, DAMIT DU DEN SLYTHERINS DIE HÖLLE GEBEN KANNST UND WAS MACHST DU? DU WIRST SELBST EINER!" Ohh, jetzt wird er weinerlich, ein paar der Slytherins fingen an dem Brief böse Blicke zu schenken. Mein Grinsen blieb hart in meinem Gesicht und irgendwie fand ich die Situation auch ein wenig lustig, extrem merkwürdig, aber lustig, beängstigend lustig..

"WIR HABEN DIR DEN NIMBUS 2000 ZUM GEBURTSTAG GESCHENKT, IST DAS DEIN DANK?" Ohh, das war jetzt ein tiefer Schlag, das war unfair! Mein Grinsen bröckelte und ich sah den Brief jetzt auch böse an.

"UND SIEH DEN BRIEF BLOß NICHT BÖSE AN!" Uahh, das war jetzt unheimlich, mein Blick blieb aber standhaft.

"James, was machst du da?" fragte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, es war Sirius.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, ich dachte beide seien daran beteiligt…

"Häh?", war meine intelligente Aussage dazu.

"Ich schreie unseren Sohn an" erwiderte James Sirius in einer amüsierten relaxten Stimme, man glaubte kaum, dass er eben noch geschrienen hatte, mein Runzeln verstärkte sich. Ich hörte ebenso perplexe Stimmen von den anderen in der Halle, wie schön das hier niemand das Wort "Privatsphäre" kennt.

"Und warum?" fragte Sirius Stimme neugierig. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie die beiden im Arbeitszimmer von James standen, James grinste Sirius spitzbübisch an und lehnte über dem Brief, Sirius stand an der Tür gelehnt, mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durchs Haar, die andere tief in der Hosentasche, sein Blick war neugierig und interessiert, ein schelmisches Glitzern in seinen dunkelblauen Augen.

"Orion ist in Slytherin" antwortete James vergnügt und ich konnte sein Grinsen durch den Brief sehen. Er hatte das geplant! Dieses Arschloch, Sirius wusste noch von nichts und ohh meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Sirius ausrastete.

"ER IST WAAAAAAAAS?", danke Sirius das wird Ohrenschmerzen geben.

Keiner der Lehrer zeigte Erbarmen, sie saßen einfach oben auf ihren erhöhten Plätzen und aßen seelenruhig ihr Frühstück, ich konnte sogar die meisten Lächeln sehen, sie versuchten es zu verstecken, aber ich sah es nichts desto trotz, Ohh Rache. Und dann passierte etwas womit ich nicht gerechnet hätte. Sirius brach in ein falsches gestelltes Weinen aus, mit allem drum und dran, Wimmern, Schluchzen, Aufheulen, was halt alles dazu gehört.

"Ohh Orion, wie- wie -wie konntest du mich nur so enttäuschen?" Ein lautes Schniefen, ich verdrehte die Augen und ein paar Schüler glucksten belustigt, andere waren einfach nur verwirrt.

"Ich ha-hate sooo viel Mühe, den Black Namen zu ruinieren! Und was machst du?" Pause, ich runzelte wieder die Stirn, was sollte das?

"Ohh! Meine Mutter wird so zufrieden sein, wenn sie das hört!" er hatte aufgehört zu jammern und seufzte bekümmert.

"Stell dir nur mal vor: Adoptiv Sohn von Sirius Black, Verräter seines Familiennamens, wird nach Slytherin eingeteilt! Wie steh ich jetzt da? Was soll ich jetzt bloß tun, diese Schmach, Orion, diese Schmach!" Ich konnte mir ganz genau vorstellen, wie er sich dramatisch an sein Herz fasste. Sirius verfiel in ein Jammern, es war schlimmer als das Geschrei, das konnte ich noch ertragen, aber Jammern? Nein, das war sooo … schlimm, dass mir die Worte fehlten, es war einfach unheimlich verlogen, falsch und unmoralisch. Was auch immer diese Worte im eigentlichen Sinne bedeuteten, aber sie passten.

Die Briefe öffneten sich nacheinander sobald einer fast zu Ende war, Sirius Jammern hörte sich fast an wie Hundejammern und das war auch der einzige Gedanke, der mich am Grinsen halten konnte. Die anderen Schüler fanden das Gejammer wohl nicht so interessant wie das Geschrei, also hatten sie wieder angefangen zu essen und miteinander freudig zu quatschen, Sirius war nur noch ein Flüstern in der lauten Halle. Dann als ich die Briefe schon halb vergessen hatte und mich auf ein Marmeladentoast gestürzt hatte, fing Sirius Stimme an zu schreien, lauter als am Anfang. Es war aber nicht an mich gerichtet.

"SNIEFELUS! WENN ICH HÖRE, DASS DU MEINEM SOHN ETWAS ANTUST, DANN KOMME ICH UND HOLE DICH!""GENAU!" schrie James Stimme noch zustimmend. Die Halle war wieder mucksmäuschenstill.

_Also, wenn __das _mal nicht sehr peinlich und außerordentlich beschissen war, für mich natürlich, ich richtete meinen Blick auf Snape und dieser wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe in einem rasanten Tempo, von rot auf kalkweiß in zwei Sekunden und wieder zurück. Seine Augen hatten einen mörderischen Glanz, es fehlte nur noch das Speichel aus seinem Mund floss und er die Zähne fletschte, dann wäre das Bild perfekt und man könnte denken er hätte Tollwut. Dann richtete sich die Stimme wieder an mich.

"Orion sei so lieb und jag für uns die Slytherins in die Luft, okay? AUA, James was soll das?""Schon vergessen du Idiot, er ist auch ein Slytherin jetzt!" antwortete James, er hatte Sirius anscheinend einen Schlag verpasst.

"Ja, dann soll er halt alle anderen in die Luft jagen und sich nicht!" fauchte er James an und fügte dann gehässig hinzu.

"Wir schicken ihn dann nach Beauxbatons, ich hab gehört da müssen die Jungen auch stricken lernen.!" Er lachte bellend und ich konnte auch James lachen hören, mein Gesicht verzog sich angeekelt und reihenweise Schimpfwörter liefen mir wie wild durch den Kopf. Ein vor Wut schäumender Snape beendete das Spektakel, indem er den Brief in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Die Stimmen von James und Sirius gaben noch paar hohe kreischende Lacher von sich, bevor der Brief nur noch ein Häufchen Asche war.

"Potter" richtete er sich zischend an mich. "Auf ein Wort." Ich saß wie geohrfeigt da, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, was jetzt?

"JETZT" brüllte er. Ich stand schnell auf. Richtete ein dickes Grinsen an Zabini, meine Show musste schließlich perfekt sein, der nur den Kopf schüttelte, aber trotzdem grinsend. Ich stolzierte hinter Snape aus der großen Halle. Rache war das einzige Wort, das mir durch den Kopf lief. James und Sirius werden das so was von bereuen!

* * *

Ich schlurfte Snape den ganzen Weg von der großen Halle in die Kerker hinterher. Snape ging mit schnellen Schritten und wehendem Umhang und schoss mir immer wieder giftige Blicke zu, weil ich zu langsam war, was ich mit Absicht tat, ich weiß, eigentlich wollte ich in seinen guten Büchern stehen, aber hey, ich war momentan mordlustig! Ich schenkte ihm immer, wenn er mir einen Blick zuwarf ein verängstigten Blick, also war das Schlurfen nach seiner Auffassung vielleicht nur Angst, hoffte ich zumindest.

Wir blieben vor einem Gemälde mit einem Kessel stehen, der munter in giftig grünen und lilafarbenen Dämpfen vor sich hin blubberte, Snape murmelte etwas und das Gemälde glitt zur Seite.

"Hinein!" zischte er mich an.

Ich machte genau das. Hinter mir schloss Snape die Tür.

Sein Büro war nicht sonderlich groß, was aber an den riesigen Regalen liegen könnte, die eng an eng an den Wänden standen. Es waren darauf verschiedene Gläser mit obskuren Inhalten zu sehen, ich dachte für einen Moment, ich hätte ein Auge gesehen das mich anstarrte, in einem Glas mit blassrosa Flüssigkeit, tat es aber als optische Täuschung ab, das Licht, das kaum vorhanden war, musste mir einen Streich gespielt haben, hoffte ich zumindest. Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte mich Snape jetzt als Versuchsflubberwurm benutzen und mich alles Essen lassen um zu sehen was passiert, aber ich glaube, das war illegal, außerdem hatten mich die anderen Professoren mit ihm weggehen sehen und James und Sirius würden Snape die Hölle heiß machen, was sie eigentlich sowieso schon taten, anscheinend, wenn sie davon erfuhren. Ich verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell, diese beiden Arschlöcher hatten mich erst in diese Situation gebracht!

Snape setzte sich hinter seinen riesigen Schreibtisch und gab mir mit der Hand zu verstehen mich zu setzten. Ich huschte sofort auf einen Stuhl vor den Tisch, ich musste mich davon abhalten, mich in einer bequemen und arroganten Position hinzusetzten und versuchte mich so klein wie möglich auf dem Stuhl zu machen. Ich verschränkte meine Arme auf meinem Schoß und spielte unruhig mit meinen Fingern, mein Kopf unbeweglich auf diese gerichtet.

Perfektes Bild eines kleinen eingeschüchterten Jungen.

Snape sah zufrieden, aber dennoch misstrauisch auf mich herab.

"Ich bin verwundert Mr. Potter.." brummte er in seiner öligen Stimme.

Ich hob schüchtern den Kopf und sah ihn aus fragenden großen Augen an.

"Slytherin… wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen für den Sohn von _James Potter_." redete er weiter, das James Potter war mit einem solchen Hass ausgesprochen, dass ich mich wieder vom Grinsen abhalten musste, genau das will ich auch, aber nur um meinetwillen. Ich gab darauf keine Antwort und sah wieder stumm auf meine Finger.

"Sie können aufhören zu schauspielern Potter, meinen Sie etwa, ich erkenne so etwas nicht als Hausleiter der Slytherins?" säuselte er matt und sah mich aus seinen schwarzen Augen unergründlich an, eine seiner Augenbrauen war abwartend nach oben gezogen.

Ich starrte ihn an und dieses Mal war es nicht gestellt. Ich veränderte meine Sitzhaltung sofort und fing an zu Grinsen. Wenn Snape mir bis jetzt nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte, war das doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder?

"Entschuldigung, Sir, ich hätte es ahnen müssen." grinste ich und sprach für meine Verhältnisse höflich, ich wollte immer noch bei ihm punkten, mein Plan stand noch fest. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Halblächeln, was mich einiger Maßen zutiefst erstaunte, es sah einfach zu komisch aus, konnte es aber noch verstecken.

"Ich muss zugeben Mr. Potter, ich hatte Sie nicht hier erwartet, hatte ich doch geglaubt Sie wären ganz ihr Vater… Ein _Gryffindor_." Da war wieder diese tiefe Abneigung, die in seiner leisen dunklen Stimme mitschwang.

"Auch wenn ich die selbe törichte Arroganz sehen kann, die ihr Vater auch besaß." fügte er noch mit einem kalten Halblächeln hinzu, das seine dünnen blassen Lippen kräuselte, es war kein freundliches Lächeln und ich bezweifelte, dass er freundlich Lächeln konnte. Normalerweise hätte ich für die Ehre meines Vaters eingestanden, aber ich war sauer und mit mir machte man keine Scherze, auch wenn ich anscheinend nicht bestraft wurde, aber vielleicht war das gerade alles nur Schau, ein Trugbild, und Snape verspeist mich gleich, wenn ich mich erst einmal in Sicherheit wiege. Ich vertraute halt niemanden, konnte passieren, wenn man mit zwei Scherzbolden aufwuchs, wo man immer in der Angst leben musste als Zielobjekt zu enden.

"Ich werde Sie nicht bestrafen Potter, nein, ganz Gewiss nicht, denn ihre zwei _Väter _wollen nur darauf hinaus, nein, ich habe etwas viel besseres." flüsterte Snape dunkel und beugte sich etwas vor. Etwas viel besseres? Er hatte vor mich töten! Was anderes konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.

Ich starrte abwartend in seine Augen, meine Hand rutschte in meine Robe, um meinen Zauberstab zu umfassen. Ich war zwar erst ein Erstklässler, aber ein paar kleine Tricks konnte ich auch, die mindestens ablenken konnten und ich wäre nicht so dumm auf Snape zu zielen, sondern auf die Regale hinter ihm, das würde er mindestens nicht kommen sehen und schon hätte er so ein interessant gefülltes Glas auf dem Kopf, die Vorstellung ließ mich Grinsen. Snape ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

"Sie werden mein Lieblingsschüler" säuselte er süffisant. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber mein Mund klappte mit einem Mal herunter. Ich schloss und öffnete ihn wieder und sah wahrscheinlich einem Fisch verblüffend ähnlich. Geschockt, war gar kein Ausdruck, entsetzt, erstaunt, aus den Angeln gerissen, den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, der Himmel herunter gekracht und mir auf den Kopf gefallen, alles zusammen. Er grinste jetzt richtig, Spott war deutlich daraus zu sehen.

"Enttäuschen sie mich nicht Mr. Potter." beendete Professor Snape das Gespräch und entließ mich. Ich war immer noch wie betäubt und da fiel mir ein ich hatte noch Unterricht! Oh scheiße, wie finde ich nun den Raum? Da kam mir noch einmal Professor Snapes Stimme entgegen. "Oh, Mr. Potter, bevor ich es vergesse, sie haben ja noch Unterricht, geben sie das Professor McGonagall" Er drückte mir einen Brief in die Hand. Ich sah ihn fragend an. "Eine Entschuldigung, Mr. Potter." erklärte er monoton, eine bestimmte Genervtheit war heraus zu hören. Ich fragte noch nach dem Weg und Professor Snape ließ einen Schüler, einen Hufflepuff, der gerade auf den Weg ins Tränkeklassenzimmer war, von welchem ich wusste wo es war, mich hinführen. Der Hufflepuff war ein Fünftklässler und sah mich kein einziges Mal auf dem Weg an. Mich störte das nicht und grinste nur, irgendwie war ich doch mit der Situation zufrieden, vielleicht sollte ich Sirius und James Blumen schicken? Nah, wenn dann welche die fürchterlich stinken. Ich summte ein Lied und der Hufflepuff drehte sich kurz Stirn runzelnd um, ich grinste ihn raubtierhaft an und er drehte seinen Kopf sofort wieder nach vorne. Ich kicherte bösartig und er beschleunigte sein Tempo, krasse Sache, der war ganz schön ängstlich, dabei war ich gerade mal die Hälfte seiner Größe, ich fing an den Ruf der Slytherins zu genießen, wäre ich ein Gryffi gewesen, hätte er mich bestimmt zugequatscht und ich hätte Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Aber wäre ich ein Gryffindor gewesen, _hätte_ ich mich erst gar nicht in dieser Lage befunden. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und ich wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen, hätte ich nicht aufgepasst, ich schenkte ihm einen abfälligen Blick und er lief davon, nicht zurück, sondern weiter gerade aus.

So schlecht konnte der Ruf der Slytherins doch nicht sein, oder?

Ich mein, das war jetzt grotesk, ich war schließlich ein Erstklässler! Wer war ich aber, der sich darüber beschwert. Ich kicherte wieder und trat ohne zu klopfen in den Raum hinein. Vor meinen Augen verwandelte sich gerade eine getigerte Katze in McGonagall, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass James mir erzählt hatte, dass sie genau wie er und Sirius auch ein Animagi war. Ich befand mich noch in der Ausbildung, wenn ich so weiter machte wie bisher würde ich es in einem Jahr schaffen, ich war ganz schön Stolz auf meine Leistung, nur ohne die Hilfe von den beiden Dummköpfen würde es reichlich schwierig werden weiter zu kommen.

"Mr. Potter!" kreischte sie sofort, als sie mich sah, ich war langsam an ihr vorbeigeschlendert um mich neben Zabini zu setzten, ich blieb aber bevor ich mich setzte stehen.

"Hmm?" fragte ich und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Sie sind zu spät!" im selben kreischenden Tonfall.

Das Frauen immer so kreischen müssen! Das taten die Weiber von Sirius auch immer, wenn er ihnen nach einem Abend erklärte, das nichts Festes aus ihnen werden könnte, James war auch nicht besser. Ich kräuselte meine Nase vor Abneigung, ihhrgh, Frauen.

Ich sah sie mit einem Blick an, der klar aussagte, dass es doch ganz offensichtlich war, dass ich zu spät dran bin.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht säuerlich und schenkte mir einen erdolchenden Blick.

"Wollen sie schon am ersten Tag Nachsitzen kassieren, Potter?" fragte sie mich streng. Ich neigte den Kopf und hob meine Hand ans Kinn, als ob ich nachdenken würde. Sie sah mich mörderisch durch die Brille auf ihrer Nasenspitze an.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nah.." verneinte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern, um mich dann neben Zabini endlich hinzusetzen.

"Nachsitzen, Potter, Samstag bei Mr. Filch, dem Hausmeister und fünf Punkte Abzug für- für Slytherin." zischte sie eisig. Das Straucheln am Ende von ihr, brachte mich zum Grinsen. Dann fing sie einen Monolog über Verwandlung an, als wenn nie etwas passiert wäre. Die anderen Schüler sahen mich die ganze Stunde über verwundert an, Hufflepuffs, die Slytherins waren aber still vor Ehrfurcht, ihnen war es anscheinend egal, dass ich Punkte verloren hatte und ich würde sicherlich noch mehr verlieren. Ich grinste.

Sie hatte mich in Gryffindor erwartet, das konnte ich spüren, wer hatte mich eigentlich nicht dort erwartet? Tja, auf mich sollte man in solchen Dingen nicht setzten, ich wettete, die Professoren taten das heimlich, wo welcher Schüler landet, wer weiß, wer der Glückliche Gewinner, des Goldes war, der darauf gesetzt hatte, dass ich in Slytherin ende. Wahrscheinlich keiner. Ich kicherte und Zabini sah mich fragend an, ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Er ließ es beruhen und versank wieder in sich selbst, denn es sah nicht danach aus, als ob er McGonagall zuhörte.

Nach eeeeeeendlos langer Zeit war die Theoriestunde beendet, jetzt konnten wir endlich den Zauber anwenden den sie vorgestellt hatte. Es war nichts besonderes, ein kleiner Verwandlungszauber an einem Streichholz, den wir in eine "metallene Nadel", ihre Aussage, nicht meine, verwandeln sollten. Schnick Schnack. Ich versucht es erst gar nicht. McGonagall bemerkte nach einiger Zeit, dass ich nichts tat und kam eilig auf unseren Tisch zu.

"Nun, Potter, haben Sie ein Problem?" Ja, mit kreisenden Frauen, die zusätzlich noch einen Stock verschluckt hatten, sie passte eigentlich wunderbar zu Stockverschluckt-Weasley, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte. Ich musste mir ein böses Kichern unterdrücken.

"Nein, Professor" antwortete ich aber brav und schüttelte gelehrig den Kopf.

Sie gab mir einen Blick, der klar nach meinen mentalen Kapazitäten fragte und ich grinste nur dümmlich. Ich rang mit mir, ob ich noch grunzen sollte oder nicht, verwarf es aber, da ich doch nicht _zu dumm _rüber kommen wollte.

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Da fiel mir ein, ich hatte den Brief von Snape vergessen. Ich kramte ihn meiner Robe, bis ich ihn gefunden hatte und hielt ihn vor McGonagalls Nase. Sie schnappte ihn mir aus der Hand und las es durch. Ich konnte beobachten, wie ihr Mund immer dünner und dünner wurde, bis nur noch eine schwarze Linie vorhanden war.

"Warum haben Sie mir den Brief nicht vorher gegeben, Mr. Potter?" fragte sie scharf.

"Vergessen" zuckte ich grinsend die Schultern und steckte meine Hände tief in meine Hosentaschen. Ich forderte es eigentlich nur heraus, aber es machte sooo viel Spaß.

"Vergessen" wiederholte sie streng. Sie hob nicht das Nachsitzen auf und fragte mich stattdessen um eine Vorführung des Zaubers. Ich nickte stark mit dem Kopf, wie ein Idiot und schwang meinen Stab, murmelte die Worte und tadaa, mein Streichholz wurde zu einer Nadel, ich hab doch gesagt es ist einfach, es war sogar kinderleicht.

Sie verzog verwundert ihre Augenbrauen und nahm die Nadel in die Hand und testete, ob sie spitz war, ich ahnte das schon und hatte sie etwas spitzer gemacht, als sich McGonagall schon den Finger aufpiekste. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge um nicht zu Grinsen.

"Ohh Professor, Entschuldigung, habe ich sie zu spitz gemacht?" fragte ich unschuldig und sah sie aus weiten erschrockenen Augen an. Schon aus fünfzig Meter Entfernung konnte man sehen, wie falsch es war und McGonagall dachte sich genau das selbe, denn sie sah mich ärgerlich an. Zabini währenddessen, versuchte schlecht ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, er gab komische Prust-Geräusche von sich. Ich rechnete schon mit einem hysterischen Wutanfall von McGonagall, aber dieser Blieb aus, stattdessen zischte sie aus zusammengepressten Zähnen mir zehn Punkte für die Slytherins zu. Ich war freudig verwundert und würde ja eigentlich nach dem warum, wieso fragen, aber einen Thestral füttert man ja auch nicht mit Gänseblümchen. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte ich, als wäre ich Luft für McGonagall, es war mir nur Recht. Der Rest des Tages war fast schon Alltagstrott am Ende. Geschichte der Zauberei war ein Mittagsschläfchen geworden und in Kräuterkunde hatte ich munter Blumen umgebracht und wurde von Professor Sprout rausgeworfen, ohne Punkteverlust. Abendessen war lecker.

* * *

"50 Galleonen, dass Potter in meinem Haus landet" verkündete eine Stimme stolz.

"Ich denke Ravenclaw, Minerva, die Potters müssten langsam eine Wende bekommen." piepste die helle Stimme von Professor Flitwick. "50 Galleonen Ravenclaw." fügte er dann noch hinzu.

"Aww, vielleicht Hufflepuff, einen Keks dafür" lächelte Professor Sprout.

"Pomona, du kannst doch nicht mit einem Keks setzten!" sprach Minerva McGonagall entsetzt.

Ein leises Kichern war zu hören. "Ich denke es geht Minerva, ich mag Kekse, ich muss zwar gestehen nicht so gerne wie Zitronenbonbons, aber auch gerne." zwinkerte Professor Dumbledore fröhlich. McGonagall seufzte frustriert.

"Und Severus , mein Junge, was denkst du?" richtete sich Dumbledore neugierig an Professor Snape.

"50 Galleonen _Gryffindor_." zischte Professor Snape abfällig, er erntete dadurch einen bösen Blick von Minerva und ein Kopfschütteln von Dumbledore.

"Ich habe eine Prophezeiung!" meldete sich eine rauchige Stimme wichtig. McGonagall schnaubte für sie untypisch und Dumbledore kicherte. Severus rollte nur die Augen.

"100 Galleonen Gryffindor!" sagte dann die rauchige Stimme noch nach einer dramatischen Pause.

"Und du Albus?" fragte Sprout Professor Dumbledore höflich.

"50 Galleonen Slytherin" lächelte er breit als Antwort und seine blauen Augen funkelten wie wild. Jeder im Raum, außer er, zog scharf die Luft ein.

--

Nach der Einteilung:

300 Galeonen und einen Keks für mich, dachte Dumbledore zufrieden, Ich bin einfach zu gut. Er kicherte freudig und wurde von allen anderen Professoren, die mitgewettet hatten böse angestarrt.

--

Dumbledore wurde an diesem Tage glücklich glucksend durchs Schloss hüpfen gesehen, der Vertrauensschüler tat es aber als Übermüdung ab und nahm sich fest vor, nie wieder im Tränkeunterricht zu atmen.

* * *

A/N die zweite : Ich hatte soviel Spaß das alles zu schreiben, hab ich denn nicht ein Kommi dafür verdient? :)

Hmm, ich mag Leser die reviewn, wollt ihr nicht, dass ich euch gern hab? :D

Na jaaa, bis zum nächsten Chap

Gruß watti


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Heeey es ist wieder so weit ein neues Kapitel. Ich bedanke mich für die Reviews, die ich bekommen hab. Danke :)

Ansonsten komm ich auf ein paar Dinge am Ende des Kapis zu sprechen, also erstmal viel Spaß beim lesen!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter nix meins und so… :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 4: _Mit den besten Grüßen_

Am nächsten Morgen war ich schon früh wach. Alle anderen schliefen noch und so machte ich mir einen Spaß daraus die Wecker von ihnen umzustellen, dass sie erst später klingelten als vorgesehen. Böse kichernd ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein paar ältere Schüler saßen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen, als sie mich erblickten starrten sie mich aus blanken Gesichtern an. Ich grinste nur und ging schlendernd Richtung Ausgang. Ich war gerade zur Tür raus, als mich eine Stimme rief.

"Potter!"

Ich drehte mich um und erkannte Zabini, der nach Atem ringend und unordentlich gekleidet vor mir stand.

Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue.

"Jaa?" fragte ich auch schon neugierig.

"Du hättest auf mich warten können, schließlich sind wir _Freunde_" antwortete er spöttisch als er wieder genug Luft zum Atmen hatte.

"Und was für Freude wir sind, _mein Freund__" _warf ich ebenso spöttisch ein. Er wollte Spott, also kriegte er Spott.

Zabini gluckste leise vor sich hin.

"Nette Idee, das mit den Weckern, wirklich, aber gleich alle auf einmal zu Feinden machen?" fragte er mich. Seine dunkelgrünen leicht schrägen Augen sahen mich amüsiert an.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste mein übliches Grinsen, das so gut wie immer in meinem Gesicht klebte.

Zabini schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und gemeinsam gingen wir hoch in die große Halle.

"Duuu!" herrschte mich eine Stimme an. Uhh, was war nur heute, das alle mich schon ansprechen mussten. Gut, eigentlich nur Zabini und sie, aber das waren nach meinem Geschmack genug.

Es war Buschhaar, die ich schon auf der Zugfahrt gesehen hatte. Ihr Hauswappen zeigte, dass sie in Gryffindor gelandet war. Bei Merlin, danke, danke, danke, dass ich doch in Slytherin gelandet bin. Ich schenkte ihr ein perlweißes überhebliches Grinsen.

"Ich" spottete ich dann und stellte meine Stimme ein paar Oktaven höher. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich ärgerlich und ihre buschig braunen Haare sahen so aus, als stellten sie sich noch mehr auf. Ihr Gesicht lief langsam rot vor Wut an und ich wartete noch ein bisschen, ob sie mir noch was mitteilen wollte, aber anscheinend hatte sie ihre unschmeichelhafte Stimme verschluckt und so wendete ich mich mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Zabini sah mich fragend an und ich tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf meinen Kopf und rollte die Augen. Er schnaubte belustigt.

"Moment!" rief Buschhaar jetzt schrill und ich rieb mir die Ohren, irgendwann würde ich taub werden ,das wusste ich.

"Was ist denn, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" zischte ich ungeduldig, ich hatte langsam Hunger und wenn ich Hunger hatte war mir alles Scheiß egal und meine Geduld verpuffte zu Dunst.

Sie sah mich unsicher an, kriegte sich aber wieder ein und stampfte ärgerlich mit einem Fuß auf den Boden. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

"Wieso hast du im Zug gelogen?" fragte sie kommandierend und ich war soweit ihr den Hals umzudrehen. Ich überlegte eine Schau zu machen und sie mit meinem Charme einzulullen beziehungsweise sie einfach zu verarschen, aber es war mir gerade zu anstrengend, also zuckte ich nur die Schultern und ging Richtung Slytherin Tisch. Sie rief mir hinter her, lief mir aber nicht nach. Slytherin Territorium war Tabu für Gryffis und ich war froh darüber, denn sonst hätte ich sie umgebracht, auch wenn sie ein Mädchen war. Zabini und ich aßen schweigend. Ich bestrich gerade mein Toast, als eine schwarze Eule vor mir landete. Sie sah mich aus ihren großen runden bernsteinfarbenen Augen arrogant an und hob überheblich ihr Bein. Ein Brief war daran befestigt. Sie schuhute auffordernd und ich legte seufzend mein Toast auf den Teller und nahm der aufgeblasenen Eule den Brief ab.

Ein dunkelgrauses Siegel verschloss den Brief, in kleiner geschwungener Schrift

konnte ich ein "Toujours pur" darauf erkennen. Das Siegel der Blacks.

Verwirrt hob ich meine Augenbrauen, Zabini schielte mich neugierig von der Seite an, ich ignorierte ihn. Langsam und sorgfältig öffnete ich den Brief, obwohl ich ihn lieber direkt schnell aufgerissen hätte.

Ein in schwarzer Tinte geschriebener Brief verkündete:

_Lieber Orion James Potter-Black,_

_Durch ein paar Missverständnisse seitens meines Sohnes, Sirius, haben wir uns nie kennen gelernt und ich bereue dies zutiefst. Deshalb nehme ich durch diesen Brief einige Dinge selbst in die Hand. Aber nun erstmal will ich mich dir vorstellen. Du hast sicher einiges von mir gehört und ich bin zweifelsohne davon überzeugt, dass es sich überwiegend um unschmeichelhafte Belange handelt, da ich nichts anderes von Sirius erwarte. Mein Name ist Walpurga Black und ich bin die Mutter von Sirius, wie ich leider zu meiner Schande gestehen muss, nichts desto trotz, bist du mein Enkel. Und ich meine damit nicht erst durch die Adoption, dass du mein Enkel bist, nein, ich weiß das Sirius und dein Vater James Potter ein schwarzmagisches Ritual an dir durchgeführt haben und du somit hundertprozentig durch die Magie ein Teil der Blacks bist. _

_Sei unbesorgt, niemand anderes weiß es und ich werde nicht die Hülle, die deine Väter erstellt haben brechen lassen. Du fragst dich sicherlich woher ich dies weiß, dies mein Enkel, ist einfach zu beantworten. Du stehst auf dem Stammbaum der altehrwürdigen Blacks und nicht nur als ein schwaches Bindeglied, nein, als ein völlig mit dem selben Blut versehendes Mitglied. Zu allererst war ich der festen Überzeugung, du würdest eine exakte Kopie deiner Eltern sein, aber dann habe ich durch ein paar meiner Quellen erfahren, die ich dir nicht mitteilen kann - wie du sicher verstehst, dass du in dem respektvollstem Haus eingeteilt worden bist, welches Hogwarts anzubieten hat._

_Slytherin._

_ Dass ich überrascht war, ist außer dennoch muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich äußerst zufrieden bin mit den gegeben Umständen. Ich habe neuerdings wieder das Gefühl, etwas würde wieder nach ihrer Bestimmtheit ablaufen. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit und würde dich gerne in deinen Winterferien zu mir einladen. Ich weiß, dass Sirius und dein Vater mit Sicherheit dagegen Stimmen werden, aber ich hoffe du erhebst dich gegen sie und beehrst mich mit deiner Anwesenheit. Ich hege den Wunsch dich kennen zu lernen und hoffe, dass du meiner Bitte nachkommst. Du musst mir nicht sofort antworten, da ich weiß, dass du sicherlich darüber nachzudenken verlangst._

_Mit den Besten Grüßen_

_Deine Großmutter Walpurga Black._

Zu sagen, ich sei verwundert, war maßlos untertrieben, ich war schockiert. Ich merkte, dass mein Mund leicht geöffnet war und schloss ihn schnell. Mein Blick huschte umher. Gut, keiner hatte etwas gesehen, nicht einmal Zabini, der mit leeren Blick sein Toast anknabberte.

Ich starrte den Brief noch einmal an und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade hier ab ging, aber mein Gehirn lieferte mir nur undeutliche Antworten. Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Kopf gegen den Tisch gehauen, aber das würde unweigerlich zu ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit führen. Und das wollte ich unter allen Umständen verhindern.

Ich hatte schon viel von Walpurga Black gehört, aber eher unter den Namen, alte Sabberhexe, Todesschabracke, runzliges Waschweib, Trollmutter und sonstige Beleidigungen..

Als Sirius sie Trollmutter nannte, hatte ich ihn unschuldig darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er sich selbst beleidigt hatte. Sein schockierter Blick, hatte mich laut auflachen lassen, er hatte mich dann verhext und ich musste immer noch meine Finger abtasten, ob sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge dranhingen. Dieses Arschloch hatte meine Finger vertauscht!

Sirius war mit siebzehn von Zuhause abgehauen und zu James gezogen, ich weiß nur, dass er ordentlich Stress mit ihr hatte, mehr wusste ich nicht. Aber ich vermutete, dass es etwas mit seiner Einstellung zutun hatte, die seinen Eltern nicht gepasst hatte. Ich überlegte angestrengt, ob ich hingehen sollte oder nicht. Meine eigentlich Meinung war klar nein, aber Sirius und James hatten versucht mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und das nur weil ich unfreiwillig in Slytherin gelandet bin. Und was sonst wäre sonst noch so ein schöner Racheakt, als Sirius verhasste Mutter zu besuchen?

…

Eben, einen besseren gibt es nicht. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf meinem Gesicht und ich faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte in tief in meine Tasche. Ich würde der Alten noch nicht zurück schreiben, sie sollte schon noch etwas warten, vielleicht würde ich ihr einen Tag vor den Ferien antworten. Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und zufrieden aß ich mein Toast weiter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts war gekommen, oder was auch immer Muggel dazu sagten. Jedenfalls hatten wir jetzt Zaubertränke, es waren die letzen Stunden für den Tag und ich wartete schon sehnsüchtig darauf Hogwarts endlich unsicher zu machen, es juckte mir schon in den Fingern. Wir hatten mit den Gryffindors zusammen Unterricht, diese hatten sich zusammen in eine Ecke gestellt und schenkten uns Slytherins böse Blicke.

Wirklich, heute war erst der zweite Tag und die Gryffis hassten uns schon? Nicht mal wir sahen sie so an. Gut, eigentlich falsch. Draco grinste den jüngsten männlichen Weasleyspross höhnisch an und Crabbe und Goyle, die neben ihn standen, schwangen ihre speckigen Arme einschüchternd. Aber die anderen Slytherins, Zabini, Nott und noch einpaar andere deren Namen ich noch nicht kannte, ahh gut Parkinson kannte ich auch noch, aber die anderen nicht, ignorierten die Gryffindors als wären sie Luft.

Ich sah Buschhaar unter ihnen und stöhnte innerlich, sie hatte mich noch nicht gesehen, aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich entdeckte und mich mit ihrer herrischen Art erdrückte. Sie hatte mich schon den ganzen Tag verfolgt und ich hatte sie Merlin sei dank immer abgehenkt. Ich wusste jetzt sogar, dass es Trickstufen gab und das ich diese Umgehen sollte, Buschhaar war, zum Vergnügen meinerseits, genau in so eine Gelaufen, ihren schockierten, ängstlichen Blick werde ich für immer in Ehren halten. Es war der beste Anblick seit langem.

Nott versuchte mich mit Blicken zu töten und ich grinste ihn hinterhältig an. Die restlichen Jungen, außer Zabini, waren alle zu spät zu Zauberkunst gekommen, es war unsere erste Stunde heute gewesen. Professor Flitwick hatte nach dem Grund gefragt, aber keiner von ihnen hatte sich getraut mich anzuschwatzen, es war ihnen einfach zu peinlich. Wir hatten dadurch zwanzig Punkte verloren, die ich aber mit einem "hervorragenden Wingardium Leviosa", laut Flitwick, wieder wett machte.

Ich war nicht irre genug mir das ganze Haus zum Feind zu machen, ich hatte schon einen gewissen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, sonst wäre ich auch gar nicht in Slytherin, wenn man es mal bedenkt. Ich hatte eigentlich lange darüber nachgedacht, warum ich eigentlich in Slytherin gelandet bin. Slytherins definieren sich durch Raffinesse, List und einen Drang zur Macht. Gryffindors hingegen waren Mutig, Heldenhaft und Tollkühn.

Ich überlegte stark, ob ich mutig war und musste feststellen, dass ich nur mutig für mich war und kaum mein Leben für jemanden riskieren würde, also fielen die Aspekte, die einen nach Gryffindor bringen, bei mir vollkommen weg. Warum hatte ich das eigentlich nicht schon vorher erkannt? Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach nur von Sirius und James geblendet, diese beiden waren aber eigentlich keine wirklichen Gryffindors, dazu waren sie zu egozentrisch, aber sie hatten die Eigenschaft unbedacht zu handeln und ich denke, dass das die Eigenschaft war, die sie damals nach Gryffindor gebracht hatte.

Buschhaar entdeckte mich doch und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich und Zabini zu, ziemlich mutig von ihr auf die Seite der Slytherins zu kommen, aber hey sie war eine Gryffindor. Draco, der mitbekommen hatte, dass sie auf uns zu kam, schenkte Weasley einen letztes höhnisches Grinsen, um dann Buschhaar skeptisch anzusehen.

"Du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet!" keifte sie schon los. Sie war kleiner als ich, als sie sprach bemerkte ich außerdem noch, dass ihre Vorderzähne hervorstanden. Mit anderen Worten, sie war potthässlich. Ich verzog mein Gesicht genervt.

"Weil ich dir vielleicht keine Antwort schuldig bin…" antwortete ich gelangweilt und fixierte sie kalt mit meinem Blick. Sie trat abwesend einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Mund öffnete sich um etwas zu erwidern, aber sie wurde von Draco unterbrochen.

"Sieh an, wenn das nicht das Schlammblut Granger ist." säuselte er gehässig.

Eine Muggelgeborene? Hmm, meine Neugier wurde geweckt, ich hatte bisher keine Muggelgeborenen kennen gelernt, aber bis jetzt hatten sie mich durch Buschhaar, die anscheinend Granger hieß, nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Vielleicht waren nicht alle genau wie sie, aber interessierte mich das? Nein.

Die Gryffindors zogen scharf die Luft ein. Weasley lief rot an, ein dunkelhäutiger Junge sah verwirrt aus, ein weitere Muggelgeborener?

"Nimm das zurück, Malfoy!" spie Weasley erhitzt. Wut spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, er hatte seine Fäuste geballt. Ich beäugte das Spektakel interessiert und grinste leicht, Zabini seufzte neben mir genervt.

"Was denn? Was soll sie denn sonst sein, außer ein Schlammblut?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue arrogant und fügte dann spöttisch hinzu. "Also wirklich, Weasley, ich wusste ja schon, dass du dumm bist, aber so dumm? Soll sie etwa ein Reinblut sein?" Draco schnaubte ungläubig. Die Slytherinmädchen kicherten böse im Hintergrund.

Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ich nicht kommen sah, rannte Weasley auf Draco zu und schlug im mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht, sie fielen zu Boden und windeten sich schlagend weiter. Ich gluckste belustigt und wollte gerade Zabini fragen, ob er mit mir wettete, wer der Sieger sein würde, aber bevor ich es aussprechen konnte, kam Snape aus dem Tränkeklassenzimmer gestürzt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als wütend, rasend schon, seine dünnen blassen Lippen ein Strick, seine schwarzen tunnelartigen Augen sprühten nur so vor Zorn.

"Weasley! Gehen Sie sofort runter von Mr. Malfoy!" schrie Snape. Weasley ignorierte Snape und wollte Malfoy noch eine verpassen, als Snape ihm am Kragen packte.

"Das wird Konsequenzen geben, Weasley, ich dulde solch ein muggelartiges Verhalten nicht!" zischte Professor Snape wütend. "Zum Schulleiter" fügte er noch mit vor Wut bebender Stimme hinzu, es hörte sich wie ein gequetschtes Zischen an.

Weasley versuchte sich in seiner Raserei freizukämpfen, aber Snape hatte ihm fest im Griff. Er zehrte ihn den Gang entlang, bevor er aber ganz verschwand rief Snape noch.

"Für heute wird es keinen Unterricht geben, der Unterricht ist beendet!"

Ich grinste vergnügt und drehte mich zu Zabini.

"Was jetzt?" grinste ich breit. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Achseln. Parkinson hatte sich auf Draco gestürzt und wollte ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen. Er schubste sie beiseite und eilte davon, seine zwei Gorillas eilten ihm, wie zwei Hündchen hinterher, zwei wirklich hässliche große fette Hündchen….

"Du bist Muggelgeboren?" richtete ich mich plötzlich an Buschhaar.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass ich sie angesprochen hatte, bevor sie giftig antwortete.

"Hast du ein Problem damit?" Ihre Augen waren zornig, sie hatte ihre Arme verschränkt.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Weiß ich noch nicht" grinste ich dann noch. Sie sah mich verwirrt an und schnaubte.

"Komm" flüsterte Zabini mir zu und packte mich am Arm, um mich mitzuziehen.

"Bis dann Buschhaar!" rief ich noch fröhlich, als Zabini mich fast um die Ecke gezogen hatte. Ich hörte sie ärgerlich zischen und fing an zu rennen. Sicher war sicher. Ich kicherte den ganzen Weg bis zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hinweg durch und Zabini rannte mir genervt hinterher.

Atemlos lachte ich dort angekommen weiter, Zabini sah mich skeptisch an.

"Was sollte das?"

Immer noch lachend zuckte ich die Schultern, ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und es gelang.

"Weiß ich nicht!" antworte ich leichthin und strahlte.

"Du hast sie nicht mehr alle" teilte er mir nur mit und setzte sich seufzend auf einen der Sessel.

"Als ich letztens noch nachgeguckt hatte, waren sie alle aber noch da" kicherte ich und Zabini rollte mit den Augen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der September eilte voran und kaum hatte ich mich versehen war es schon Oktober, dieser war auch schnell vorbei. An Halloween gab es ein Spektakel, Professor Quirell, der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete und eine Niete war, mal bei bemerkt, schlitterte ängstlich in die große Halle, um zu verkünden es hätte sich ein Troll ins Schloss eingeschlichen. Wo ist der Fehler, fragt jetzt jemand?

Ja, ein Troll, muss man wissen, ist das dümmste magische Geschöpf, neben dem Flubberwurm, das je existiert hat. Es ist also gar nicht möglich für einen Troll, sich jemals auch nur in ein Schloss einzuschleichen. Er würde eher genau gegen eine Mauer laufen und versuchen da durchzukommen und er würde nicht einmal wissen, warum er nicht durchkommt. Die Professoren fanden aber im ganzen Schloss keinen Troll, stattdessen hatte sich Buschhaar mit Weasley im dritten Korridor verirrt, der verboten war. Dort waren sie auf einen dreiköpfigen Hund gestoßen. Ich hatte nachgeschlagen, um was es sich handelte und dieses Wesen war ein Cerebus, ein Hüter. Die beiden Idioten wurden fast gefressen, hätte Quriell ihnen nicht geholfen, indem das Monster ihn fraß.

Es stellte sich später heraus, das Dumbledore den Stein der Weisen, den Nicolas Flamel hergestellt hatte, im Schloss versteckt hielt. Der Stein gewährte ewiges Leben und Reichtum. Warum Dumbledore den Stein in Hogwarts versteckt hielt, wusste niemand. Die ganze Geschichte sorgte für einen riesen Aufstand. Selbst der Minister der Zauberei kam, um sich zu vergewissern, das in Hogwarts alles noch nach Plan lief. Es wurde sogar debattiert, ob Dumbledore nicht ersetzt werden solle, da er zu alt würde. Letztendlich wurde am Ende des Schuljahres dagegen entschieden. Dumbledore blieb.

Ich ging wirklich in den Winterferien zu meiner Großmutter, womit ich nicht gerechtet hatte war, das Sirius und James ebenfalls mitkamen. Walpurga Black war nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber ich hatte mindestens eine gute Unterhaltung. Sie lud mich noch einmal für die Sommerferien ein. Ich freundete mich wirklich noch mit Zabini an und so nannte ich ihn auch Blaise, er mich Orion, was ja dann logisch ist. Draco und Weasley hatte ich einmal "aus versehen" zusammen in eine Besenkammer eingesperrt und beide wurden von einem wütenden Snape befreit. Das Gryffindor dafür reichlich Punkteabzug bekam, war außer Frage. Der Unterricht mit Snape war eine heitere Angelegenheit, ich bekam Punkte für die banalsten Dinge.

"5 Punkte an Slytherin, weil Mr. Potter seinen Mitschülern eine außerordentliche Hilfe ist!" Ich hatte etwas in Longbottems Kessel geschmissen, als dieser nicht hinsah. "Das ist korrekt Mr. Potter. 10 Punkte an Slytherin!" Ich hatte Blaise zugeflüstert, das Buschhaar Papierkügelchen in den Haaren hatte und die Liste ging endlos so weiter und jeder in Slytherin liebte mich, weil wir am Ende den Hauspokal bekamen, da ich so viele Punkte "verdient" hatte. Ich hatte am Ende mir alle zu Feinden, außer die Slytherins, gemacht.

In den Sommerferien machten wir Urlaub in Brasilien. Die Zauber, die die Hexen und Zauberer dort hatten waren fantastisch. Es waren überwiegend Rituale, die einen Blutzoll verlangten und dadurch hier in England als hochgradig schwarze Magie bezeichnet wurden. James und Sirius scherten sich nicht um solche Kleinigkeiten, den beiden interessierte etwas nur, wenn es Spaß machte und die Rituale machten ihnen unwahrscheinlich Spaß. Sie experimentierten mit verschiedenen Zaubern. Ich konnte mein Animagustraining weiter führen. Ich wusste schon, was für ein Tier ich werden würde.

Es war eine Raubkatze, was für eine genau wusste ich aber noch nicht. Ich konnte schon meine Ohren ändern, sie waren weiß mit silbergrauen Tupfern, ich bekam sogar meinen Körper schon haariger, das Fell, dass mir wuchs war weiß- silbrig mit grauen bis schwarzen Verzierungen. Meine Augen wurden heller, sie blieben nicht dunkelblau, sondern wurden silbrig, außerdem schlitzen sich meine Pupillen. Meine Eckzähne wurden länger und spitzer, wie meine übrigen Zähne.

Kurz vor meinem Geburtstag hatte ich die Verwandlung gemeistert. Ich war ein Schneeleopard! Ich konnte die Verwandlung zwanzig Minuten aufrecht erhalten, bis ich schwer atmend wieder ich selbst war. James und Sirius gratulierten mir heftig, sie wollten sich einen passenden Spitznamen für mich überlegen, aber hatten bis jetzt noch keinen.

Mein zwölfter Geburtstag war nicht sonderlich spannend, außer, dass wir wieder nach Hause gingen und am Abend ein alter Freund von meinem Eltern vorbei kommen wollte. Es war Remus Lupin. Ich kannte ihn nicht sonderlich gut, aber ich wusste, das meine Eltern mit ihm zur Schule gegangen sind und er auch ein Gryffindor war. Damals waren sie anscheinend die besten Freunde gewesen, aber heute nicht mehr. Warum konnte ich nicht sagen, da James und Sirius über dieses Thema schwiegen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Orion, Tinka ist gekommen, um sie zum Essen zu rufen!" piepste eine helle Stimme. Ich hob meinen Blick von dem Trank, den ich braute, um die Quelle der Stimme anzusehen, es war eine unserer Hauselfen. Sie hatte große hellblaue kugelrunde Augen, fledermausartige Ohren und eine dunkelgrüne ledige Haut. Sie war mit einem Leinentuch bekleidet, das stolz das Wappen der Potters trug. Unsere Hauselfen weigerten sich konsequent auch nur etwas anzuziehen, das halbwegs nach normaler Kleidung aussah. Wir behandelten unsere Hauselfen gut. Besonders James wurde von ihnen geliebt, aber eigentlich nur aus dem Grund, weil er so viel Dreck machte und unsere Hauselfen liebten es zu putzen, ja, James war schon ein kleiner Troll. Als ich noch kleiner war, fand ich Hauselfen wirklich eigenartig, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich an sie und ihre Eigenarten. Sie liebten es ihre "Besitzer" zu umsorgen und umso mehr Arbeit man ihnen gab und desto mehr mochten sie einen.

"Hmm, danke" nickte ich abwesend und löschte die Flamme unter meinem Kessel, der Trank war eh hinüber. Ich hatte irgendwas falsch gemacht. Es sollte ein Trank werden, der zu einem rapiden Haarwachstum führte, aber ich wollte ihn so modifizieren, dass die Haare, die wuchsen kunterbunt waren. Ich brauchte neue Tränke für meine Streiche.

"Master Orion?" fragte Tinka mich, sie war immer noch nicht weg.

Ich seufzte noch einmal und drehte mich komplett zu ihr um.

"Komme jetzt. Was gibt's zu Essen, Tinka?" fragte ich grinsend.

"Alles was Master Orion liebt" schwärmte mir Tinka in ihrer piepsenden Stimme vor, dann versuchte sie einen ernsten Eindruck zu machen und in einer verräterischen Stimme flüsterte sie. "Master Sirius und Master James haben den Käsekuchen von Master verzaubert, Master sollte nicht davon essen, nein, nein!"

Ich grinste vor mich hin, ich hatte schon früh angefangen, die Hauselfen zu bestechen, selbst in Hogwarts, diese kleinen Wesen konnten ziemlich gute nützliche Spione sein.

"Danke, Tinka" bedankte ich mich ernst und hielt mich davon ab dunkel zu grinsen. Sie strahlte mich stolz an. "Soll Tinka für Master noch etwas machen?" fragte sie mich, bevor sie ging. Ich überlegte ernsthaft und schüttelte dann den Kopf, James und Sirius würden damit rechnen, dass ich etwas verzaubere, also wollte ich lieber sehen, wie sie sich zum Affen machten, wenn sie jede einzelne Speise auf Tricks untersuchten. Ich hatte die Servietten verzaubert, aber die Trolle würden nie darauf kommen. Ich kicherte verrückt und Tinka sah mich besorgt an, ich schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und sie verschwand mit einem leisen plopp. Ich machte mich auf den Weg in unser formales Esszimmer, da Remus Lupin vorbei kam.

Wir aßen immer im formalen Esszimmer, wenn irgendwer vorbei kam, ansonsten aßen wir dort wo es uns passte, im Wohnzimmer, Spielzimmer, im Flur, Draußen, in unseren Zimmern, auf der Toilette, was eigentlich ziemlich abartig ist, aber wenn man Hunger hat isst man überall. Mit meinem permanent anwesenden Grinsen betrat ich unser Esszimmer. Der Boden war aus poliertem hellbraunem Holz. Ein langer rechteckiger Esstisch stand in der Mitte, ein riesiger goldener Kronleuchter hing knapp über der Mitte des Tisches. Die Wände waren mit hellroten Tapeten bekleidet, die ein dunkelrotes altes Muster hatten.

Die Stühle waren aus dem selben Holz wie der Tisch, braungoldenes Holz. Die Lehnen waren hoch und die Sitzflächen waren mit dunkelrotem Samt bestückt. Unser Esszimmer schrie die Worte alt und teuer. Ich scherte mich kein bisschen darum. Es war noch keiner da, also setzte ich mich wahllos hin und pfiff ein Liedchen. Bevor ich vor Langeweile verstaubte, ging die Tür auf und ein genervt aussehender Sirius trat hinein. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und entdeckte mich. Er lächelte leicht.

"Siriuuus" trällerte eine Stimme plötzlich vom Flur. Sirius Lächeln verschwand augenmerklich und ich fing an zu Grinsen. Die Tür ging wieder auf und hinein trat eine zierliche Blondine, mit Brüsten so groß wie Wassermelonen, es sah leicht grotesk aus und meine Eingeweide verzogen sich angeekelt. Sie war in ein pink glitzerndes Kleid gepresst, das soviel von ihren Brüsten zeigte, dass ich Angst hatte sie würden raus fallen. Das Kleid ging ihr nur knapp über den Arsch. Sie trug hohe Schuhe, die für mich lebensgefährlich aussahen.

Eigentlich würde ich sagen, dass sie recht hübsch war, aber eher würde ich sterben und für immer in Mädchenklamotten rumlaufen, als es jemals über meine Lippen zu bringen. Ihre Schminke war so dick wie eine zweite Haut auf ihr Gesicht aufgetragen, ihr Lippenstift hatte den selben Farbton wie ihr Kleid, sodass ihre Lippen unnatürlich groß und angeschwollen aussahen. Ihre Wimpern waren so lang, dass man so dumm wie ein Troll sein musste, um nicht zu erkennen, dass es falsche waren. Sie sah aus wie ein Niffler, nachdem es eine Schatzkammer ausgeraubt hatte, so viel Schmuck hing an ihr, ich musste unweigerlich an einen kitschigen Weihnachtsbaum denken. Ich kicherte leicht und ihr Blick fiel auf mich. Ihre babyblauen Kulleraugen weiteten sich leicht und ihr aufgeblasener Mund spitzte sich leicht.

"Wer bist denn du?" fragte sie mich neugierig und schenkte mir ein entzücktes Lächeln. Ich wollte etwas gemeines sagen, aber Sirius kam mir zuvor.

"Das ist Orion, mein Sohn" antwortete Sirius einschmeichelnd und schenkte ihr ein aufreizendes Lächeln, sie kicherte dümmlich und ich rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Sag Hallo, Orion" adressierte er mich noch und gab mir einen drohenden Blick. Ich lächelte nur unschuldig.

"Hallo, Orion!" zwitscherte ich dann vergnügt. Sie sah mich verwirrt an und kräuselte ihr kleines Näschen.

"Ist er nicht ein Witzbold, immer macht er Witze!" sagte Sirius schnell und schenkte mir einen giftigen Blick, bevor er seinem neustem Spielzeug ein strahlendes Lächeln entgegenbrachte. Sie lachte dann. Ich fragte mich, womit ihr Kopf gefüllt war. Wahrscheinlich mit gar nichts…

Sirius nannte mir erst gar nicht ihren Namen und ihr fiel es nicht weiter auf. Sie war eh morgen Geschichte, so war es immer.

Dann trat James hinein, gefolgt von einem hageren müde aussehenden Mann, der kleiner war als James und Sirius. Seine Robe sah so mitgenommen aus wie er selbst. Das musste Remus Lupin sein. Sirius und Blondi, irgendwie musste ich sie ja nennen, setzten sich mir gegenüber.

"Ahh gut, alle sind schon hier" grinste James und zwinkerte Sirius zu als er Blondi entdeckte, sein Blick hing lange auf den Brüsten von ihr und ich machte würg Geräusche, Sirius versetzte mir unterm Tisch einen Tritt. Ich machte noch ein letzten Würglaut, bevor ich ihn unschuldig angrinste und meine Hände in guter Manier zusammenfaltete. Ja, so was konnte ich auch.

"Orion, darf ich dir unseren alten Freund Remus Lupin vorstellen, Remus, das ist Orion, unser Sohn." stellte James uns dann mit einem Grinsen vor. Ich nickte Lupin zu und er lächelte mich leicht an, es sah aus, als wäre er unsicher, wie er mit mir handhaben sollte. Ich kicherte innerlich dunkel. Die beiden setzten sich an den Kopf des Tisches. James an der Spitze und Lupin neben mir. Sirius flüsterte Blondi etwas ins Ohr, worauf sie piepsig kicherte.

Ich verkniff mir ein Husten und drehte meinen Blick zu Lupin, der mit James in ein Gespräch über Geschäfte in Brasilien vertieft war. James und Sirius leiteten Geschäfte mit anderen Ländern für das Zauberministerium, nebenbei betrieben sie noch mit all möglichem Krims Kram Handel. Es florierte ziemlich gut.

"Ich nehme an, du bist, ehm, in Hogwarts?" richtete sich Lupin dann an mich. Seine Stimme war freundlich und ruhig, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er angespannt war.

"Hmm" nickte ich und grinste. Ich ließ ihn etwas zappeln.

"Gryffindor nehme ich an?" fragte er noch, seine Freundlichkeit war nicht seiner Stimme gewichen.

"Nah.." winkte ich ab. Er runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn und sah James an. Dieser verzog leicht sein Gesicht.

"Ravenclaw?" fragte Lupin dann noch. Ich beschloss, es ihm doch nicht so schwer zu machen, der arme Mann hatte schließlich ersichtliche Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Verhalten.

"Ich bin in Slytherin!" gab ich pompös bekannt und grinste überheblich. Seine Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem hellbraunem angegrautem Haar, dass ihm etwas über die Stirn hing. James hustete etwas angespannt.

Stille folgte zwischen uns drei, ich hatte die ganze Konversation getötet.

Böser, böser Orion. Ich kicherte wieder innerlich.

Blondi kicherte wieder und wuhuu sie errötete sogar leicht und das durch all ihr Makeup! Wo ist mein Kalender, ich muss diesen Tag, als den Tag X kennzeichnen. Ich hab soeben ein Weltwunder gesehen. Gut, ich fange an zu übertreiben, aber die Gesellschaft hier ist einfach zu langweilig.

"Orion, willst du eigentlich dieses Jahr versuchen ins Quidditchteam zu kommen?" fragte mich James dann, er kannte schon die Antwort, aber anscheinend wollte er ein Gespräch anfangen, um die angespannte Stille zu überbrücken.

"Jap, ich probiers dieses Jahr." gab ich mit einem Grinsen bekannt. "Und ich werde alle Spiele gewinnen und für Slytherin den Pokal zum neunten Mal in Folge holen." rieb ich noch etwas Salz in die Wunde. Es war für Sirius und James immer noch schwierig zu verstehen, wie ich in Slytherin sein konnte.

"Niemals" rief James erhitzt. "Dieses Mal wird Gryffindor gewinnen, so wie damals, als ich noch gespielt habe!" Ich lachte laut.

"Dad, ehrlich, du hast Gryffindor nicht spielen sehen dieses Jahr, schlechter ging es nicht, an sich sind die Spieler gut, aber sie haben das gewisse etwas nicht um zu gewinnen." antwortete ich nur.

"Du meinst faulen, schummeln und all so was?" fragte mich James mir einer hochgezogen Augenbraue, sein Mund fest zusammengepresst.

"Alles was nötig ist zu tun, um zum Sieg zu kommen, wie du immer sagtest, _Daddy_!" plapperte ich munter.

Lupin überraschte mich, als er leise lachte, es hörte sich heiser an.

"Ja, so kenn ich dich James, du hast nicht wirklich fair gespielt damals…" Sein Blick war leicht melancholisch, während sein Mund sich zu einem leichten Lächeln

verzogen hatte.

"Ja, ja" winkte James ab und rollte seine Augen.

Der Rest des Abends verlief ganz gut, Lupin und ich kamen nach einer Zeit gut zurecht und er sagte mir, dass ich eine Mischung aus James und Sirius sei und aufpassen sollte nicht zu viel Blödsinn zu machen, das hatte mich ziemlich genervt, aber er fügt noch hinzu, dass ich als Slytherin, aber bestimmt vorsichtiger sein werde als die beiden Idioten.

Ich war sprachlos. Sirius verzog sich direkt nach dem Essen mit Blondi, um wer weiß was zu machen. Ich versuche gar nicht erst an so etwas zu denken, mein armer junger unschuldiger Verstand! Remus blieb noch über Nacht.

Mein Serviettenzauber funktionierte nicht und ich wurde nicht das Gefühl los, dass Lupin etwas damit zutun hatte…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hihihihi

Wie ihr bemerkt habt, hab ich das Jahr extrem verkürzt, dazu muss ich sagen, ich bins leid über einen kleinen Hosenscheißer Orion zu schreiben, wenn er doch viel besser ist, wenn er älter ist ;) Also werden seine Hogwartsjahre bis voraussichtlich seinem vierten oder fünften in etwa so aussehen, vielleicht auch mehr, mal sehn.

Ansonsten hatte ich eine Menge zu kämpfen mit diesem Kapitel, mein Humor hatte sich einfach nicht mehr finden lassen, böses Ding hatte sich unter der Treppe versteckt… haha… na ja, na ja. Joah alte bekannte sind aufgetreten, neue haben sich eingeklinkt. Blondi wird (für die die sie vielleicht doch irgendwie gemocht haben -schande über euch!), nicht mehr auftauchen, gar nicht mehr. Remus auch für einige Zeit nicht mehr, aber er wird, wenn er mir mal nicht auf die nerven geht...

Eigentlich wollte ich Orions Besuch bei Walpurga Black noch mit in dieses Kapitel reinbringen, aber irgendwie ging es nicht… hatte keine Lust zu schreiben :D aber meine freunde, im nächsten kapi gibt's eine dicke Portion von ihr, denn es steht ein Besuch an und wir werden noch ein paar andere Personen Besuchen, sprich die Malfoys, ui ui ui, das wird lustig.

Des Weiteren, wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt hab, fängt es jetzt an noch mehr AU zu werden, als es schon vorher war. Anderer Verlauf in Hogwarts etc. etc. So nun zu meinen Lieblingen, denen die reviewt haben. Ihr seid wunderbar und erfreut mein Herz mit tiefster Freude und macht nebenbei meine Finger schneller beim Tippen. (Achtung: Wink mit dem Zaunfahl)

Bloodraven: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat ;) Auf James und Sirius bin ich dieses mal nicht näher eingegangen, aber vermutlich haben sie sich ins Koma gesoffen aus leider Scham oder was auch immer… aber ansonsten danke für dein review :)

Elistas: bitte bitte ;) Diesesmal ist der Spaßfaktor meiner Meinung nach nicht so hoch gewesen, aber ich muss diese verdammte Zeitspanne überbrücken, bis dahin ist es nicht so witzig, aber warte ab bis Orion ein Hormongesteuerter Teenager ist, ich sag nur das wird lustig :D

Ralaxer: Danke ;)

Minnilein: Du hast dich soeben mit deinen gut ausgewählten Worten in mein Herz geschlichen und meine Anerkennung erhalten :D Ansonsten: ich tue mein bestes, oder versuche es zumindest… Vielen Dank für dein Review :)

Soo das wars jetzt von mir ( war auch lang genug) viele liebe Grüße von mir an alle Leser!

Watti


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! Es ist wieder soweit, ein neues Kapi ist daa :D

Ich hoffe alle finden es so witzig wie ich es finde ;)

Zu den Reviews komme ich später, zuerst will ich mich aber noch alle bedanken, die so wunderbar gewesen sind, mir eins zu hinterlassen! Ihr seid wunderbar! Hach, ich hab euch gern :D

Disclaimer: Yamm yam yam (Übersetzung: "Alles wie immer")

* * *

Kapitel 5: Zu Besuch bei der Todesfee und Kreachers Schrankabenteuer.

Wir standen in unserem Kaminzimmer und machten uns bereit mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Es war der Tag gekommen um meine Großmutter, Walpurga Black, zu besuchen. James und Sirius standen mit säuerlichen Mienen neben mir, während ich schon breit grinste.

"Müssen wir wirklich?" jammerte James Sirius an. Seine strubbeligen dunkelbraunen Haare sahen noch unordentlicher aus als sonst, ich vormutete es war extra so hergerichtet für Walpurga. Ich schnaubte innerlich, als ob sie sich darum scherte…

Sirius brummte unverständlich und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

James hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Willst du unseren kleinen Jungen alleine zu meiner Todesfee von Mutter schicken?" fragte er nur schlicht. James schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte besiegt.

"Das wird doch lustig" trällerte ich und warf eine handvoll Flohpulver in die loderten Flammen des Feuers im Kamin, es verfärbte sich sofort smaragdgrün.

"Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, London" rief ich laut und deutlich und stieg in die Flammen. Ich erhaschte noch einen Blick auf meine Eltern, die sich sträubend Flohpulver aus einem Krug nahmen. Die Welt um mich drehte sich und die Farben flossen ineinander. Ich zog meine Ellenbogen näher an mich und entspannte meinen Körper.

Nach einer Weile merkte ich, dass ich langsamer wurde. Ich bereitete mich auf die Landung vor. Mit einem leichten zischen rauschte ich aus dem Kamin und landete auf beiden Füßen im Eingangsbereich von Walpurga Black. Ich klopfte etwas Staub von meiner Robe, als eine Gestalt auf mich zugeschossen kam.

"Orion, my Darling" begrüßte mich meine Großmutter. Sie war mittelgroß und von hagerer Statur. Ihre Haare waren grau und zu einer pompösen Frisur hochgesteckt. Sie besaß eine faltige blasse Haut. Ihre Lippen waren dunkellila angemalt und ihre teure Robe hatte den selben Ton. Ein Medaillon mit dem Wappen der Blacks schlang sich mit mehreren goldenen Ketten um ihren Hals.

Sie reichte mir ihre feingliedrige Hand, die ich entgegen nahm. Ich küsste jeweils eine ihrer Wangen und roch dabei ihren schweren Parfümgeruch. Ich versuchte mein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen und meine Nase fing auch noch an verräterisch zu jucken. Ich hielt die Luft an und es ging wieder…

"Wo ist den mein Tunichtgut von Sohn?" fragte sie in hochgestochener Stimme und hob eine ihrer dünnen geschwungenen Augenbrauen.

In dem Moment kam Sirius aus dem Kamin, seine hoch gewachsene Gestalt baute sich hinter mir auf.

"_Mutter_" säuselte Sirius und verbeugte sich spöttisch. James kam als nächstes aus dem Kamin.

Walpurga ignorierte Sirius, James schenkte sie nicht einmal einen Blick, und drehte sich wieder zu mir um. Beide Männer schnaubten genervt.

"Orion, Orion, was bist du nur wieder gewachsen, bald wirst du schon ein stattlicher junger Mann sein, ich kann deutlich das Blackerbe in dir erkennen, du siehst aus wie Regulus in seinen besten Tagen." himmelte sie mich an, ich bewahrte mich davor meine Augen zu rollen.

"Also ich weiß nicht, Mutter. Für mich sieht Orion noch sehr lebendig aus…" sagte Sirius gespielt nachdenklich und kratzte sich fragend seinen Kopf, die andere Hand war an sein Kinn gelegt. James prustete belustigt und ich musste ein aufkommendes Grinsen abhalten. Walpurga verzog ihren lilafarbenen Mund zu einer harten Linie, ihr noch eben vorhandenes Lächeln war wie weggewischt.

"Ich denke es ist Zeit für den Tee" antworte sie nur kalt.

"Kreacher!" rief sie auch schon hochnäsig.

"Mistress hat gerufen, Kreacher macht alles für Mistress, feine liebreizende Mistress!" antworte schon die erschienene Elfe.

Hatte ich schon von Kreacher erzählt? Nein, ich glaube nicht… Kreacher ist die merkwürdigste Elfe die ich bis jetzt je kennen gelernt habe. Dieses Ding war besessen von meiner Großmutter und ich kam nicht Drumherum zu denken, dass es schon eine ganz schön ungesunde Besessenheit war… Gruselig…

"Mach den Tee bereit!" befahl sie und schenkte dem armen Ding nicht mal einen Blick.

"Sofort, Mistress, alles für Mistress!" antworte die Elfe sofort ehrfürchtig und für einen Moment dachte ich, dass die Elfe die Schuhe meiner Großmutter küssen wollte oder doch sich an ihren Beinen reiben? Ihhh… Aber sie verschwand sofort mit einem Plopp.

"Orion, mein Lieber, kannst du mir helfen ins Teezimmer zu gelangen, meine Beine sind leider nicht mehr das was sie einst mal waren…" seufzte Walpurga und hielt mir ihren Arm hin.

Ich war gewillt "Natürlich, liebste Großmutter" zu sagen und einfach an ihr vorbei zu gehen und ihre vielleicht noch einen klitzekleinen Schubser zu verpassen, aber mein siebter Slytherin Sinn sagte mir, ich sollte lieber tun was sie von mir verlangte, man weiß ja nie, was es einen für Vorteile bringen konnte.

Also setzte ich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und nahm ihren Arm.

"Danke, mein Lieber" ehrte sie mich in ihrer hochgestochenen Stimme.

"James, mein Lieber. Kannst du mich bei der Hand nehmen, meine alten Beine sind leider nicht mehr das was sie einst waren.." seufzte Sirius in perfekter Nachahmung von Walpurga und hielt James seine Hand hin.

"Natürlich, alles was Master von James will, James macht alles für Master" ahmte James daraufhin Kreacher nach und nahm mit großen ehrfürchtigen Augen Sirius Hand entgegen.

Ich musste stark gegen das lästige Zucken um meinen Mund kämpfen. Bevor Walpurga etwas sagen konnte zog ich sie sanft in Richtung Teezimmer.

* * *

"Nun Orion, mit welchem Sprossen ehrwürdiger Familien aus Slytherin hast du dich schon angefreundet?" fragte mich meine Großmutter als wir gerade eine Tasse Tee tranken. James und Sirius hatten es sich auf dem Sofa breit gemacht und taten so als würden sie schlafen, dabei schnarchten sie um die Wette.

"Nun eigentlich nur mit Blaise Zabini.." antworte ich nur und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee um sie nicht anlächeln zu müssen, langsam nervte es mich nämlich wirklich…

"Ahh Zabini, gute Wahl, mein Lieber, reich und rein in ihrem Blut."

"Hmm" antwortete ich nur zwischen einem weiteren Schluck Tee, wie hätte ich darauf antworten können, etwa mit "Ja, außerdem hat er noch so seidiges Fell, eine gute Züchtung", hatten Muggel nicht so was, aber nur mit ihren Tieren?

"Und deine Noten sind hervorragend, denke ich?" fragte sie mich neugierig.

"Natürlich, Großmutter" antwortete ich brav und es stimmte sogar, dabei hatte ich nicht einmal einen Finger dafür krumm gemacht. Eine innere Stimme sang in mir freudig "Yeah, yeah Orioooooooon" , zufrieden lehnte ich mich in den Sessel zurück.

"So muss das sein für einen Black" lobte mich Walpurga. Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue, naiv wie ich war, fragte ich:

"Aber Großmutter, bin ich nicht ein Potter?" Dabei machte ich große Augen.

"Sei nicht lächerlich, Orion, ich weiß, dass du mir hier ein Theater vorspielst und so amüsant es auch ist, will ich doch lieber meinen echten Enkel kennen lernen." antwortete sie streng. Schon die zweite Person, die mich durchschaut hatte, so etwas war mir noch nie passiert, verlor ich langsam mein gewisses Etwas, wurde ich langsam zu falsch?

Nein, es lag nicht an mir… Ich hatte nun nur andere Gegner… Mist, ich musste einfach besser werden.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich tiefer in den Sessel, träge hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte Walpurga spöttisch an.

"Du willst den echten Orion kennen lernen?" Es war rhetorisch gefragt, denn ich lachte laut und sie antwortete nicht.

"Nun, lässt sich einrichten…" grinste ich breit und legte meine Beine auf den Tisch.

"Dabei brauchst du aber nicht deine Manieren zu vergessen, mein Lieber" tadelte sie mich.

"Nah… ich hab keine Manieren, der echte Orion jedenfalls nicht…" kicherte ich wieder.

Sie seufzte leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf, ein paar ihrer grauen kunstvoll gedrehten Locken, die nicht in die Frisur mit eingebaut waren, flogen leicht hin und her.

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf James und Sirius, die beiden Trottel waren wirklich eingeschlafen und waren nun ganz leise. Belustigt schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

"Das Zaubereiministerium kann hier doch keine Minderjährigen Magie aufspüren, oder?" fragte ich Walpurga ohne meinen Blick von Sirius und James zu nehmen, denn ich hatte eine Idee, die mein Gesicht zu einem bösartigen Grinsen verzog.

"Nein, kann es nicht, wieso?" fragte sie nur, etwas Misstrauen schwang in ihrer Stimme, ansonsten war sie leer von jeglichen Gefühlen.

Ich schwang mich vom Sessel und holte meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche, ein paar Sprüche und Bewegungen später war ich fertig und bewunderte zufrieden mein Werk. Mal sehen, ob Sirius und James mich genauso genial fanden, wie ich mich selbst….

Ich setzte mich wieder Walpurga gegenüber, selbst sie lächelte ein wenig.

"Rache" antwortete ich nur als sie mich fragend ansah.

"Keine weiteren Erklärungen?" fragte sie ein wenig gekränkt.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts besonderes" - Außer, dass die zwei noch lange lange Zeit unter meiner Rache stehen, für das was sie mir angetan haben… obwohl es ja ein gutes Ende genommen hatte. Aber Kleinigkeiten interessierten niemanden, mich jedenfalls nicht. Ich nickte zufrieden, was Walpurga verwirrte.

"Ich habe noch nie einen Zauberer kennen gelernt wie dich, Orion mein Junge." redete Walpurga mich nach einer kurzen Stille an.

"So?" fragte ich gelangweilt.

Sie wirkte nachdenklich und musterte mich scharf.

"Auf der einen Seite bist du wie deine zwei Taugenichtse von Vätern, aber anderseits ist da eine Dunkelheit die dich Umgibt und auch dein Verhalten, Facetten reich, ein Schauspieler im Stück des Lebens, immer zum Überleben angepasst…" sinnierte sie.

Ohh meine Großmutter ist ja richtig philosophisch, aber in einem Punkt lag sie falsch… Ich grinste dunkel und erfasste sie mit meinen Augen.

"Nie nur um zu Überleben, Großmutter. Immer nur für meine Unterhaltung, für mein Vergnügen." Daraufhin lachte sie herzhaft, nicht ihr sonstiges spitzes Lachen, sondern ein echtes.

"Du musst wissen, ich bin stolz darauf dich in der Familie zu haben."

Ich konnte nicht anders als sie erstaunt anzusehen.

* * *

Wir waren schon bei unserer dritten Tasse Tee angekommen und Walpurga erzählte mir witzige Kindheitsgeschichten von Sirius. Ich grinste so heftig, dass es schmerzte. Erpressungsmaterial so weit das Auge reicht, mein Himmel auf Erden.

Ich hörte wie sich Sirius und James bewegten, anscheinend wachten sie auf. Ich hielt mich ab dort hinzusehen und versuchte das Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht zu bekommen. Als mein Blick neutral und eher unschuldig wirkte, nippte ich wieder vom Tee.

"Ja, und dann war da einst, als die kleine Bella hier war. Sie war ja so ein kleines süßes Ding, aber dafür leider nicht die netteste und Sirius war ja so einfältig…" Walpurga seufzte kurz und ich lächelte leicht.

"Jedenfalls, musst du wissen, hielten wir ein kleines Fest zu Regulas siebtem Geburtstag. Sirius war nicht besonders begeistert, du musst wissen, er wollte immer nur im Mittelpunkt stehen. Bella versteckte Sirius Lieblingsspielzeug im Kamin und als eine der Hauselfen den Kamin anzündete, verbrannte es darin. Er hatte tagelang geweint und wollte nie wieder mit Bella reden und-" Sie wurde unterbrochen als James laut auflachte.

"Hahahaha, Sirius wie siehst _du_ den aus?" prustete James.

Mit gespielter Verwunderung drehte ich mich um, Walpurga ebenfalls.

Sirius sah James fragend an und fing dann ebenfalls an zu lachen.

"Hast _du_ dich schon mal im Spiegel angesehen, James?" grinste Sirius.

"Häh? Was? - " fing James an als merkte, dass seine Haare ungewöhnlich lang und nicht in der gewohnten Farbe waren. Dann fielen Sirius und James sich lachend um die Arme.

Mein Mund verzog sich, so hatte ich das nicht geplant…

"Also Sirius ich finde diese interessante violette Gesichtsbehaarung solltest du immer haben, es passt so schön zu deinen Augen… Oder ist es doch lila, ach ist ja eh egal…" James fing wieder an zu Lachen.

"Aber deine neuen buschigen Augenbrauen in einem passenden giftgrün zu dem Bart finde ich am aller Besten" fügte er dann noch prustend hinzu.

"Ach was Krone, ich finde diese gelbe Mähne steht dir noch viel besser als diese sonst so strubbeligen Haare, wirklich." versuchte Sirius ernst zu sagen, aber sein ständig zuckender Mund verriet ihn.

"Hmm" fing Sirius nachdenklich an. "Wem denkste haben wir diese schöne Veränderung zu verdanken?" James tat ebenso nachdenklich.

"Also ich denke, da gibt es nur einen der so stil sicher ist… ja.." Er nickte ernst. Dann drehten sich beide Köpfe zu mir um und grinsten mich spitzbübisch an.

"Denkst du das selbe, alter Freund?" fragte James Sirius ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden. Ich wusste was jetzt kommt. Meine Alarmglocken schlugen und ich bereitete mich vor schnellst möglichst abzuhauen.

"Jepp, genau das selbe, alter Freund!" Sie sprangen beide auf und ich ebenfalls. Blitzschnell rannte ich los und die zwei jagten mir mit Kriegsgeschrei hinterher. In meiner Eile hätte ich schwören können, Walpurga hätte gelacht.

_--------------------------------------------------_

"_Oriooon_" sang Sirius in einer hohen nervtötenden Stimme. _"Komm heraus, komm heraus!_ Wir zwei wollen uns nur für deine nette Arbeit_ bedanken…_!" Stille "Ehrlich!" fügte er noch hinzu.

Ich hatte mich in einem Schrank versteckt und Sirius war kurz davor mich zu finden.

Natürlich wollten sich die beiden bei mir _bedanken_, aber wie der Dank aussehen würde, könnte sich jeder vorstellen, selbst so jemand fantasieloses wie McGonagall oder Buschhaar.

"Aha!" hörte ich und ich könnte schwören mein Herz stand für kurze Zeit still. Der Trottel hatte den falschen Schrank erwischt. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf meinem Gesicht und ich verbiss mir freudig zu kichern…

"_Ohhhhh bei Merlin_!" kreischte plötzlich Sirius Stimme und wie ich verwundert feststellte ziemlich weiblich. Ich schnaubte leise amüsiert.

"Was, was ist?" keuchte James, anscheinend war er her gerannt.

Ich fluchte leise, mist, ich konnte nichts sehen.

"Ohhh mein.!" Weiter sprach James nicht.

Argh, ich wollte auch sehen was los ist, aber es konnte auch sein, dass das eine Falle war. Sie kannten meinen Schwachpunkt. Neugier.

"Kreacher was machst du da?" Sirius Stimme hörte sich schockiert an. "Heilige Scheiße, James, ich denke ich bin erblindet…" jammerte er dann noch.

Ein gurgeln ertönte und ich konnte mir denken, dass es von James kam. Machte er immer, wenn er sprachlos war…

"Nicht Mistress erzählen, nicht Mistress erzählen, Kracher macht alles, ja alles, nur nicht Mistress erzählen!" bettelte die Stimme von Kreacher dem Hauself.

Toll… jetzt bin ich noch neugieriger. Ich versuchte den Schrank unbemerkt zu öffnen, es knarrte leicht, aber es klappte und keiner bemerkte mich. Gut.

Neugierig spähte ich aus dem Schlitz.

Kreacher stand vor James und Sirius, die beide angeekelt ihre Gesichter verzogen hatten, sie sahen immer noch so aus wie ich sie so lieb hergerichtet hatte. Sirius hatte immer noch die buschig giftgrünen Augenbrauen und seinen lilafarbenen Bart, James immer noch seine lange gelbe Mähne. Ich kicherte innerlich. Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf Kreacher und musterte ihn neugierig. Ich hielt ein aufkeuchen zurück. Kreacher hatte sich ein Kleid von Walpurga angezogen und sich ebenso wie sie geschminkt, aber das war noch nicht das Beste. Er hatte das Kleid hochgezogen und hielt eine schwarze Männerhose davor. Iiirghh. Hatte er- hatte er- hatte er wirklich die Hose vergewaltigt? Iiiiirghhhhh. Ohh bei Merlins Unterhosen…

Mein Mund blieb offen und egal wie sehr ich versuchte ihn zu verschließen, es ging nicht. Ohh mein- ich war sprachlos.

"Mach das du wegkommst!" spie Sirius nach einer Weile und Kreacher eilte nichts lieber als das davon.

"James?" nuschelte Sirius tonlos.

"Hmm?" antwortete James ebenso.

"Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind… brauch ich einen tiefen Schluck aus unserer Geheimflasche…. Einen wirklich tiefen Schluck…" Er erschauderte und schloss seine Augen.

"Ich weiß was du meinst, Tatze…" flüsterte James.

Sie verließen beide das Zimmer, anscheinend hatten sie mich ganz vergessen.

Gut so, ich hopste aus dem Schrank und grinste wieder. Sirius und James hatten Kreacher wahrscheinlich auf frischer Tat erwischt und waren noch verstörter davon als ich, mir ging es wieder gut, nur ein kleiner Schock. Ich gluckste leise und begab mich pfeifend auf den Weg, um die beiden zu suchen.

Im Teezimmer angekommen, sah ich sie still auf dem Sofa sitzen, von Walpurga war nichts zu sehen

"Yo!" begrüßte ich sie dann fröhlich, sie sahen mich nur schweigend an.

"Was´n los?" fragte ich unschuldig und sah beide gespielt sorgenvoll an und runzelte die Stirn.

"Nichts nichts…" sagten beide gleichzeitig und starrten die Wand hinter mir an.

Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Nach nichts, sieht das nicht aus…" sagte ich nur und versuchte ihnen in die Augen zu sehen. Waren das Männer oder waren das keine…? Bei Merlin… was für Memmen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es mir wahrscheinlich auch so ergangen, wenn ich Kreacher bei seiner Tat frisch erwischt hätte. Was für eine wirklich gestörte Kreatur… Ich schauderte kaum merklich.

Ich weiß gar nicht, warum James und Sirius ihn nicht verhext hatten oder wenigstens erpresst, hätte ich zumindest getan. Aber tja… die beiden waren ja auch nicht ich…

Oder Slytherins um es allgemein zu fassen. Ich lachte leise und beide sahen mich komisch an.

"Was?" fragte ich frech und meine Lippen kräuselten sich gehässig.

James schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Können wir nach Hause?" jammerte er dann auch und verzog mitleidig sein Gesicht.

"Ja können wir?" fragte Sirius ebenso mitleidig. Wie war das noch? Waren das etwa meine Eltern? Eher war ich es… Moment! Wie alt war ich noch mal? Ach ja zwölf… Doch nicht also.

Ich zuckte meine Schultern und schnaufte.

"Meinetwegen!" seufzte ich gnädig, als beide mir Hundeblicke gaben.

"Ach ja" sagte plötzlich James und sein altes Grinsen kam wieder auf sein Gesicht. Mir schwante übles.

"Das ist für eben!" rief er dann und sprang auf mich drauf. Ich schrie auf, als er mich zu Boden warf und ich ungemütlich auf meinem Rücken landete. Er hielt mich fest am Boden und Sirius stand grinsend über mir.

"Nein! Lass das. Nein! Ich will nicht!" protestierte ich und versuchte mich freizukämpfen.

"Ohh, doch!" grinste James böse. Dann kitzelten sie mich und ich brach in ein hysterisches Lachen aus.

"Nei- Ahh- Nei- Auf- Hör- en" atmete ich zwischen meinem Lachen schwer aus.

Bevor ich keine Luft mehr bekam, ließen sie mich frei. Ich keuchte schwer und rappelte mich auf.

"Das- werdet- ihr- bereuen!" schnappte ich zwischen Atempausen.

Sie grinsten mich mit einem Grinsen an, dass klar ausdrückte "Na, sicher doch! - Nämlich nie!"

* * *

Ich hatte mich noch von Walpurga verabschiedet mit ihre Bitte, ihr von Hogwarts aus Briefe zu schreiben. Ja sicher doch, alte Wachtel, ich sterbe ja fast immer vor Verlangen dir welche zu schreiben. Nein.

Sirius und James hatten sich schnurstracks zum Kamin begeben und waren ohne Abschiedworte buchstäblich geflüchtet. Walpurga hatte nur verwirrt ihre Lippen zusammengepresst. Ich hatte es nur mit einem Schulterzucken quittiert und war ebenfalls dann verschwunden.

Zuhause sah ich beide schon in unserem Kaminzimmer sitzen, jeweils eine Flache Hochprozentigen in der Hand. Wo waren nur die Vorbilder geblieben? Sicherlich nicht hier. Ich sollte mal unter der Treppe nachsehen, fragte sich nur welche von denen, die hier im Haus verteilt waren, vielleicht versteckten sie sich ja da, unter irgendeiner, als Wanzen und verschiedenes getarnt. Haha. Mein Humor ließ langsam zu wünschen übrig. Ich denke ich hatte Hunger.

"Tinkaaaaaa!" rief ich und vor meinen Augen erschien die Hauselfe.

"Was kann Tinka für Master Orion tun?" fragte sie mich liebevoll.

"Ich hab Hunger…" wimmerte ich weinerlich und mein Magen bestätigte das mit einem lauten geplagten Knurren.

Ihre Augen wurde groß und eilig sagte sie: "Sofort Master!"

Sie fragte nicht ein mal nach Wünschen, sie wusste, dass ich jetzt auf der Stelle was wollte. Niemand würde darauf kommen, dass ich ein kleines verwöhntes Balg war. Ich? Nieee!

Fünf Minuten und 10 Sekunden später, jepp ich hatte nachgezählt, erschien Tinka mit einem Haufen Essen in meinem Zimmer. Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Der Geruch war himmlisch. Kaum hatte Tinka alles drapiert, machte ich mich fast verhungert darüber her. Was immer es auch war, ich verschwendete keinen Blick darauf, sondern stopfte alles hinein, soweit ich reichen konnte. Alles war jetzt gut genug für mich.

"Master Orion sollte nicht so hastig essen, Master könnte sich verschlucken!" piepste Tinka besorgt.

"Kwen Zworge, Twingga" sprach ich zwischen einem großen Bissen, was wie Steak schmeckte. Ich fing plötzlich an zu husten. Ich keuchte und würgte. Tinka gab mir eiligst was zu trinken. Ich schluckte es sofort hinunter. Nach einem großen Rülpser ging es mir schon besser.

"Danke" grinste ich sie an. Sie guckte immer noch besorgt.

"Mir geht´s gut, danke!" lachte ich. Papp satt schloss ich zufrieden die Augen, ich hörte Tinka verschwinden.

Nun müde, legte ich mich in mein Bett und schon war ich abgedriftet ins Traumland.

* * *

A/N: Orion ist schon ein kleines Schweinchen, nicht wahr :D

So eine kleine Frage am Rande:

Was wollt ihr lieber, dass ich direkt zum nächsten Schuljahr übergehe oder mich einem Besuch bei den Malfoys widme? Oder beides? Oder egal? Oder? Oder? Oder?

Oder( :D) etwas ganz spannendes bringe?

Oder? Nee scherz, so spaß beiseite, jetzt zu den besten der Besten:

Den sagenumwobenen Reviewern, ihr seid **wirklich** die besseren und interessanteren Menschen ;)

_Bloodraven_: Danke, danke. Ich find´s toll, dass du auch meine andere Story liest! Sind schon unterschiedlich, nicht wahr?

_Minnilein_: Bananen sind ok, hab noch Vanilleeis dazu getan und mir ein paar Shakes gemacht. Yam yam Bananevanilleshakes :D Snapy Snape wird natürlich vorkomme, er ist schließlich sehr unterhaltsam, wenn auch eher gegen seinen Willen, aber schließlich bin ich hier der Boss. Aha! :D Ich denke auch, dass mein kleiner Orion ein paar ziemlich andere Gedanken sich über sie gemacht hätte, wäre er älter gewesen, aber bald, ja bald, werden wir alle es sehen :D Yay AntiRemus Verein. Wenn du jetzt noch mit in den AntiRemusHermineRon Club einsteigst darfst du mir sagen, was ich als nächstes in mein Kapi einbringe :D Auch wenn du Schwachsinn geschrieben hast/ hier eher hättest- denn ist es nicht ;) würde ich es dennoch lieben, wie kann ich auch anders :D Sorry, aber für die Wartezeit, aber manchmal ist man einfach nicht motiviert genug trotz wahnsinnig toller Reviews- wie deine- :D

_LebendePuppe_: Guut, dass du den kleinen magst. Aber er ist ja auch schließlich ein Süßer, in meinen Augen zumindest :D Ich glaub Snape würde eher James küssen, als mitzuhopsen und das heißt schon was :D Blondi ist auch ne Aufblaspuppe. Ist ok, dass du Remus magst. Ich werde ihn auch neutral darstellen, in etwa so wie er in den Originalbüchern steht- ich probiere es zumindest- Danke für deine Review!

So so, danke noch mal an alle Leser!

Eure Watti


End file.
